Underground
by TheHighQueen
Summary: "Who...who are you?" "Professor Johnny calls me Allen. Allen Walker!" The Order never really learned their lesson, did they? One year after Allen's execution, Allen returns.
1. Cruel Intentions

**_I should really stop posting stories. Haha just kidding! This is a new one that I'm writing when inspiration comes. It's different from my usually works because my others really take place in the past. I really like this idea though. I hope you all will too._**

 ** _Underground: "Who...who are you?" "Scientist Johnny calls me Allen! Allen Walker!" The Order really hadn't learned their lesson, had they?_**

* * *

 _Allen had been found guilty on all of his charges-by the Pope._

 _Komui testimonies weren't even visited. Bak was only a branch head-he had no say._

 _Nobody could do anything._

 _Even so...Allen smiled painfully, "It's alright...I think that this is better than being turned into a Noah, right?" Even as tears dropped down-even as Lenalee hugged him, sobbing._

" _Don't cry...wouldn't you rather this than be my enemy?"_

" _No! I rather you being alive than dead!" She retorted-even if he was a Noah, she wanted to see I'm happy._

 _Allen blinked, "Even if that meant we all had to fight each other?"_

 _Everything was silent. They allowed Allen one day to himself, which he spent inside the Ark in his special room._

 _He played that final song one last time for everybody to hear,_ _ **I will never cease to pray…**_

~insertlinebreak~

He looked at the file, pain on his features. Out of everybody, Allen didn't deserve this. Dying by execution was one thing...this was a whole other.

He felt so guilty and yet...he couldn't stop it. His will was too weak, and as much as he wanted to…

"Johnny, it's time to leave!" Somebody called. Johnny looked up, wiping his tears quickly. He couldn't cry, or they'd take him off. That wasn't an option, he had to make sure that this all went well.

Although, when he really thought deeply into it, it was bound to go horribly right? The Order really never learned it's lesson from that time…

"Coming!" He called back,and quickly gathered the files.

 _Name: Allen Walker_

 _Age: 16_

 _Date of birth: December 25_

 _Date of death: July 5_

 _Cause of death: Execution_

 _~insertlinebreak~_

They held a funeral for him, shortly after.

Lenalee was inconsolable, even when Lavi was hugging her, she couldn't stop crying. Kanda and Lavi were trying their best of course- Kanda's hand never left her lower back and Lavi never left her side.

They were doing their best, but it was hard. It was hard to console somebody when you couldn't control your emotions yourself. Even if they pretended like they didn't care, it still hurt. Even if Kanda didn't cry, and even if Lavi pretended that he wasn't-it still did.

Komui's voice was like white noise in the background as he tried to be cheerful. Even as tears stained his face and he kept wiping them. He tried to make it all funny, to bring forth the best of Allen's life. Even though it was so short, even though it ended at sixteen.

Even though _they_ ended it at sixteen.

" _He ate a lot, didn't he? He surely ate so much...we should offer a lot to him now, because we don't know how long his journey to Heaven will be…"_

They tried to laugh at the joke, but it only came out as a murmur of sound.

" _Ah...let's offer mitarashi dango!"_ Komui suggested again, his smile straining and fake.

Lenalee only cried harder, and they tried not to stare at her.

There weren't many people there, mostly exorcists. Most Finders celebrated this execution. All the scientists were there though, and even Howard Link. Link stayed near the back, and didn't look at anybody. He nodded to Lenalee when he saw her red, puffy eyes train on him for a moment.

Without another word, she pulled away from Lavi. She walked even strides towards him, and without saying a word threw her arms around him-he tensed immediately. It looked strange- because previously Lenalee resented Link and Leverrier, but she was hugging him.

He accepted her tight hug without complaint, "I'm sorry…" She whispered to him, "You two must've been close after spending so much time together…" Link said nothing in reply, but patted her back twice. That's when Lavi and Kanda came and intertwined their fingers with hers. They led her to the front of the crowd.

Everybody felt the worse for those three: his best friends- the ones who loved him the most. They defended him until the end, even after he told them not to. Even now, they still loved him. Even Timcanpy, who hovered above Allen's grave.

When Komui's voice dropped into a more serious note they all noticed, _"We all loved and cherished him...even to that day...so let's pray for him now-and even after!"_

Even though most of them there hated God so much, they all dropped their heads. Their tears mixed into the dirt. Lenalee brokenly muttered about planting flowers, because their garden was on the other side of the Order. It'd make everything look more cheerful, like Allen deserved.

Komui began the prayer, but it was really Lenalee who finished it when he broke. She was known for that, for pushing through her weakness. She went to the front weeping, but looking up with determination as she knelt by the grave.

Clasping her hands she continued.

" _Lord, grant Allen into the gates of Heaven. Cherish him with your love and compassion and end his suffering. Shed light onto the darkness that became him and heal the wounds that this cruel world brought. Dear Lord, never let him fear. Never let him feel pain, and make sure that one day we see him again. Amen."_

It was the best she could manage, while crying.

"Amen." They repeated-and even with the funeral over they didn't leave for a while. Everybody stayed there; with Lenalee kneeling until Lavi came and held her stand up. She leaned on him, no longer crying but whispering broken prayers to a God she hated.

Then, slowly, Komui walked over and laid beside Allen's grave his silver emblem. They all gave them back when their uniforms changed-but the silver was never melted or reused. Miranda came next and hung a rosary necklace around the stone.

It went like that for a while, leaving things to remember Allen.

By the evening they were gone.

~insertlinebreak~

"They held a service for Allen Walker, sir." Link reported quietly. Everybody was now celebrating his life. They were in the cafeteria, sharing stories and trying to heal. He could hear the laughter from Leverrier's office. It was sad in a way, that they were trying so hard. It was sweet in another, that they refused to feel sorry for him.

Most of it was Komui's-some was Lavi's. All of it was warm and comforting. It was hard to cope after Allen, but they were trying, even if it was hard.

" _Nii-San shot Allen with a sedative so he wouldn't destroy it!"_ Lenalee was giggling, _"He was completely out of it as he was dragged inside!"_

 _Komui whined pitifully-loudly, "But it wasn't his fault…!"_

" _No way, what did you say to Komui?" That was Lavi, laughing._

 _Lenalee giggled again;_

" _Nii-San, reflect."_

 _More laughter._

They were all too loud in Link's opinion, but it was understandable. They spent a day crying, they wanted to spend the night laughing. It was rather sweet, in a way.

"Did you attend?"

Link nodded, once, "I did."

"Was it...nice?"

This was the problem was those types of questions: funerals weren't allowed, but Komui broke the rules to cherish the boy. If he said it was nice, Leverrier would be a heartless bastard and tell them to dig Allen up.

If he said it was bad, Leverrier would dig Allen up _just to be a bastard._ That, or rub it in by going to the grave to pay his respects-or even worse, offer one of his homemade sweets at the shrine. After all, he ordered the execution

"Yes sir." But Link couldn't lie, and he wouldn't disrespect Allen Walker by doing so. The service was nice, they all remembered the good and the bad times.

He owed it to Allen to at least give him that.

"Was the body cremated?" It should've been, but they wanted to view the body before they buried him. So, they ended up just leaving Allen intact.

"No sir…"

"Did they realize anything about it?"

Link paused, " The Bookman heir was curious about the head markings, Chief Komui rationalized it was because of stigmata." Which was all lies, because Allen Walker wasn't even close to awakening at this point.

"Good, tell them to proceed."

"Yes sir." Link turned and walked out.

Link didn't think much about the Order-he could care _less_ about it. He didn't care about many of the people in it as well. Allen Walker was his charge, and even though he could say he...cared...he could very well care less about anybody's feelings on his end.

...but this…

He could truly say that the Order really did have skeletons in the closet. It was only fitting that Leverrier was about to bring them back out.

Link only hoped that it wouldn't end the same way as last time.

~Insertlinebreak~

 _[Second exorcist project reopened]_

 _[First vessel already secured]_

 _[First Vessel: Allen Walker]_


	2. The Cursed Boy

**Hiya! Wow, Underground was something that was for fun. But since so many people liked it, I'm going to take it seriously. This won't be like CT, maybe in the writing style but that's about it.**

 **I'm going to write up an outline for this.**

 **For now, Chapter 2:**

~insertlinebreak~

 _-One year later_ -

They took turns watching over the birthing pits in the Asian Branch. During the mornings it was Johnny, during the afternoon it was Bak, and during the nights the Finders that were home took turns. Why Bak joined the Project was a mystery at first.

His own mother and father were victims of that project, after Alma slaughtered them mercilessly. It wasn't until For explained, much later, that she asked him to that they understood.

 _"I used to watch Kanda and Alma fight to synchronize every day. They'd come back ripped apart...Alma used to cry a lot. I comforted them if you can believe that, but it still was hard for them. Bak's father and mother were really the only people to care for them. If this is really happening...if Allen of all people is being subjected to this...than I want there to be people who will care for him."_

It was something completely out of character her to say, and she threatened them with a painful death if they ever spoke of it. Even so, they understood. Allen vowed to love everybody, this was the least that they could do.

It gave Johnny and Bak something to bond over: their devotion to make this right. All Johnny wanted to do is protect Allen and Bak refused to let what happened to Kanda and Alma happen to him.

When they thought about it that way, it gave them some hope.

It was during the morning that it happened. Johnny always sat by the pits to talk with the subjects. They had twelve subjects in twelve different birthing pits. All of them were exorcists killed or injured badly by the Noah. He sat by the farthest one mostly, Allen's, and talked to it.

The day was special. It was Christmas! Most had traveled to the European Branch to celebrate, but Johnny and Bak stayed behind. Lenalee wanted to come over to keep the two and For company, but Komui refused to let her leave.

 _"You have to stay with your brother!"_

 _"Nii-san…"_

It was for the best, Johnny believed, because she didn't know about the project. Nobody did, not even Kanda. They were afraid to tell Kanda mostly, because of his reaction. He'd be furious.

"Today is Christmas, Allen! Do you know that today is your birthday? Well, it was your birthday. It'd be really cool if you'd awakened today! Then your birthday would fall on your-"

The water rippled but Johnny didn't notice.

"That'd be cool, right? Or at least…" Johnny faltered once he saw the water. Leaning forward on his knees he tried to laugh, "Aah..are you awake?"

A hand popped out, scaring him. He fell back.

"Ah, Allen! You are awake!" He clasped the hand tightly, a tight felt in his chest. He didn't know whether to smile or cry. He did both, tugging until a body came out.

It was meant to be happy: a close friend was alive again. He had to try to be happy, or else why did he do this?

"Look at that, same birthday as before…"

Allen was coughing, choking on the birthing liquid that previously kept him alive. Johnny pat his back gently, "There, it's okay. Can you say something? Anything?" It'd be bad if Allen couldn't speak or hear. He'd have to be resubmitted as a subject, and he'd already been there for a year.

"My…"

Allen was trying to speak, his voice hoarse. He was shivering badly, and Johnny quickly shrugged off his jacket to wrap around his body.

"My name is Allen?"

And then he looked up, and Johnny saw surprised him.

 _No way…!_

It wasn't the white hair, because the Allen he knew always had white hair. It wasn't his silver eyes because Allen always had silver eyes.

It was the long, red curse mark the crossed through one eye. Allen-the previous Allen, was cursed. He was fated to always see Akuma souls and their suffering. It was this curse that gave Allen his drive.

Johnny faltered, smiling sadly: he had hoped Allen would awaken without his curse. He wouldn't feel so obligated to love everybody and fight for them. Ignorance is bliss after all.

It seemed that Allen would never get to be selfish, because curse forced him to be selfless. It was sad when you thought about it that way.

Johnny was trying not to make this sad.

Even so, Johnny smiled, "Yes, you are Allen Walker…I'm Professor Johnny Gil, you can call me Johnny if you want."

"I feel tired...but I just woke up...is that strange?" Allen was wavering. Johnny steadied him, struggling to keep smiling. After this, he'd report to Leverrier and Link, the overwatchers of the project.

Or just Link, because he knew Link had at least some remorse this past year for condemning Allen. Leverrier was still entirely too smug about it, so much so that he liked to refer to Allen as one of the Noah.

The Noah took Allen's death just as hard as the Order, Johnny believed. There hadn't been a Noah sighting several months following and even when they did it was only Tyki Mikk walking with Wisely and Road. They were in their human forms.

They returned several months ago, so much stronger and even more tough to kill. The Earl, especially, was pretty vengeful about the loss of who he called 'Nea.' They all were, really.

Johnny lifted Allen into his arms, just as For and Bak came rushing in. For kneeled by Johnny her eyes widening at the sight of Allen.

"That's because you just awakened, you should sleep. I'll be there when you wake up."

Allen looked up at me, "P-promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Allen slumped forward.

For touched his cheek, "It really looks exactly like him." She mused, "Right down to the curse."

She looked down, "Are you reporting this to Leverrier right away?"

"Yeah, I think I should. Better to start synchronizing him now, making he'll do it quickly…"

 _It's more likely for him to be a fallen one._

 _With all his strength and resolve, the innocence-his Crowned Clown-could reject him_.

"This is so messed up...out of everybody, we've dragged Allen Walker from his grave to serve in this war again…" Bak grit his teeth, "Komui's going to kill me...if Lenalee doesn't first."

"But we can't think of it like that!" Johnny cut through, "We have to believe that Allen is still strong enough to do this, or else why did we agree to this?!" He was desperate, desperate for this to work.

It had to.

For Allen's sake.

Johnny stood up, handing Allen to For.

"I'll head to the Eastern Branch now…"

~insertlinebreak~

Leverrier wasn't surprised to see Johnny in his office. There had been a lot of accidents lately with the pits, and he expected more.

"Did something go wrong, Professor Johnny?"

Johnny's eyes narrowed, "No...sir...we have an awakened subject."

"Which one?" His smirk told Johnny that he knew exactly which one. Johnny wouldn't have rushed for a random subject.

"Allen, sir. Allen's back." He smiled slightly, "And he looks exactly the same-"

"Including the curse?"

"Yes...sir…" It was hard to admit.

Johnny looked down, "The curse remains...and…" This was the hardest part, admitting it. He didn't want to say what everybody-meaning he, Bak, and For, were thinking of.

"And?" Leverrier pressed.

"There's no telling what else...remains in Allen Walker…" Johnny whispered, feeling sick.

 _There's a chance that this isn't over…_

 _...it'll never be over…_

"What are you saying?"

"He's saying that," What shocked Johnny was Link interrupting, "The Fourteenth's, may still be inside of Walker." He explained, and Johnny flinched at the truth.

If a curse traveled through rebirth, so could a memory.

"Is that right?"

"Yes...sir…"

Leverrier smirked, "So be it. If at any point you see Allen Walker awakening, you are to kill him before the Noah feel it, understood?"

"Yes...sir…" Johnny bowed and walked out, tears threatening his eyes. He had to be happy, this was a happy time.

It was Christmas after all.

"Happy Birthday, Allen."


	3. Step By Step

**Lou Fa's in this chapter. She has character development from the Manga! I always thought Lou Fa and Johnny could have much greater roles in DGM, Johnny's moved up but Lou Fa hasn't.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites**

* * *

Contrary to Johnny's words, he wasn't there when Allen woke up. Somebody was, though, asleep next to him. Their torso laid out half stretched across his body, as if watching over him. It was a girl, somebody he didn't know.

Not that he knew anybody, he only knew Johnny, and Johnny wasn't there.

She had glasses that covered half her face, and the moment he shifted she woke up frantically. Her glasses practically flew across the room as she failed in a moment of panic.

"Oh, you're awake! You're awake…oh um...give me a second...ah…" She slipped her glasses across her face to give him a warm smile, "I'm Lou Fa! The Chief says that you have to call me Professor Lou Fa though."

Her smile was strained, as if afraid. Of what?

"How...how are you feeling, Allen?"

Allen blinked, "Where's...Professor Johnny?" It took a moment to remember the man's name.

"Johnny? Oh! Johnny is in the European Branch, he'll be back soon. The Ark is hard to use without...the musician...but we get back and forth from the branches easily enough." Lou Fa leaned forward, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

She reached out to touch his arm but Allen flinched back. Lou Fa smiled again, disheartened, "Don't be afraid of me, Allen. I'm here to help you, everybody is here to help you. So don't be afraid of us, we're all rooting for you, everybody."

"Why?" Allen pressed.

 _Why…?_

Lou Fa closed her eyes, _I can't tell him the truth._ Even though she wanted to, so badly. Because Leverrier deserved it, and so did the Order. For what they did to Allen, and by relation the former subjects Kanda and Alma.

But she lied, "Because you're going to be an apostle! Once you synchronize, you will. The innocence chose you, Allen."

"Innocence?" Allen leaned forward, "What is it?"

"Um, Professor Johnny will explain it to you. Come on...we'll get you food and we'll cut your hair." Lou Fa led him out, past the other finders and scientists. Once she was out of hearing distance, they began to talk.

"Lou Fa really changed, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she has. She would've died of embarrassment by now, and would've fell on her face."

"Do you think it was because of Allen? His death I mean."

A scientist spoke up, having remained quiet, "Lou Fa is still the Lou Fa we all know. She's more aware now of what's going on, and she wants to fight it. That's why she seems so different."

"So her resolve is different?"

"Yeah, I guess. We all have ways to cope with this damn war, Lou Fa's was to have blind faith in the Order, and hope for the best, then it was her faith in Allen. With Allen gone, what's there to have faith in?"

Silence.

"That's...really strong of her."

 _Crash…!_

A scream was heard, unmistakably Lou Fa's, _"I-I'm okay I think…"_

They broke out into laughter, "Well, she's trying anyway."

~insertlinebreak~

"Johnny!" Johnny was leaving Leverrier's room when Lenalee found him. Although everybody was in the cafeteria enjoying the holiday, she wanted to see him. It had been months since they actually talked.

Lenalee missed her old friends, a lot of the scientists moved to the Asian Branch following Allen. It was like being in the European Branch pained them,

"Lenalee how are-woah, Lenalee your uniform!" The girl smiled bashfully, blushing a bit. In the span of a year, Lenalee synchronized completely with Dark Boots. She was now a general.

Lenalee giggled, "Yeah, and Kanda too! We're both generals now, but we rarely leave the Order unless on missions. The Noah are killing generals again, and out of all of us I'm pretty sure they like Kanda and I the least…" She laughed nervously.

She didn't like the idea of being ambushed by Tyki Mikk and Jasdevi. Jasdevi, she was sure she could handle but the trio together? She'd be defeated easily.

"What generals are they after?"

"I heard Klaud Nine and Cross-but I wish them the best of luck finding Cross. He's been AWOL for awhile. And Klaud Nine well...she's here as well." Lenalee scratched her head, "This year as sure been hectic, right?"

"Right! You should come to the Asian Branch more often, we all miss you."

Lenalee smiled sweetly, "I miss you all too. Oh! That reminds me-Timcanpy has been restless since this morning. He wasn't in my room when I woke up, and he was flying around Allen's old room…"

Johnny froze, "What?"

"It might just be because today is his birthday, but he seemed really anxious. He wouldn't come to me either. I think a change of scenery will help him, will you take him for a while?"

At Johnny's blank stare she quickly continued, "N-not saying I can't handle it! I just...Tim seems to _really_ be bothered by being so close to his room. The Asian Branch might be better."

"O-okay…"

"Really?! You will? Thank you so much, Johnny!" Lenalee looked down, "I was going to go to wish Allen a happy birthday, do you wanna come? We're all going. Big brother and Kanda and Lavi-everybody really."

Johnny nodded, smiling guilty, "Sure, let's ask Jerry for Mitarashi Dango to offer…" as they walked together, Johnny felt sick to his stomach.

 _Did Timcanpy feel him?_

He had a bad feeling...

 _He is his former-and now current I guess- master._

If Timcanpy felt him awaken, and got anxious over it, then...

 _Who else felt him awaken?!_

 _Poor Allen…_

Johnny smiled sadly, _They're going to kill me._

~insertlinebreak~

Johnny returned to the Order not long after, Tim fluttering by his side. The little golem seemed to get more and more restless each second.

"Professor Johnny!"

Allen was running to him, an exasperated Lou Fa running after him. He was in the Subject training clothes, and his hair was trimmed down.

"Ah, Allen you're awake? I didn't get her in time for you to wake up then." He smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Professor Lou Fa was there. She took me around the Order! It's so big!"

" There was something incredibly relieving that Lou Fa was there when Allen woke up. Johnny wouldn't know what Allen would feel like if one of the bitter Finders was watching him when he woke.

The Finders never really forgave Allen for being the Fourteenth, even though it wasn't his fault. They would never take it well if they saw Allen as a younger boy. Even though this Allen, and the previous Allen did no harm to them.

Johnny couldn't blame the Finders though: they didn't understand the war. They could leave when they felt like, they could quit. Exorcists weren't allowed to leave, ever. So they'd never understand how Allen felt, or how any of the exorcists felt.

They felt as if exorcists were lucky to be chosen, but they never knew that the exorcists hated it.

It was sad, that two vital parts of the Order didn't understand each other. Only a select few of Finders were friends with exorcists. Chaoji's friends were one of them, and there was Toma.

"Well, when you're ready you'll see the European Branch, which is much bigger!"

"Is there anything that could be bigger?" Allen blinked innocently.

 _The world…_

Johnny strained a smile, and suddenly a yellow ball zipped forward. Timcanpy had finally realized that it was Allen. He buzzed around the second's head, happily nuzzling him.

"What this thing?" Allen wondered as Timcanpy finally settled on his head. It reminded Johnny of the year before, when Timcanpy would get tired of flying and would rest on Lenalee's or Allen's heads as they walked around.

"That's Timcanpy! He seems to like you a lot Allen." It didn't seem like Timcanpy was going to leave Allen's side any time soon. It was nuzzling his, making a sound that sounded like a cross between a purr and a grunt. In a way, it was cute.

It was like the reunion between Tim and Allen on the ark, when Allen cried because Timcanpy grew. (He held up a ruler to check, according to Lavi.)

Allen reached up to pet him, "Tim...canpy?" The golem responded to his name, flying up and around Allen's head. It was clear who he was staying with.

Lou Fa recognized the little golem as well, "Why is Tim here? I thought he was Lenalee's golem?"

Johnny quickly shushed her, "Shh! I think he felt Allen, Allen is technically his owner after all so...Lenalee thought it was because today's his birthday and asked me to care for him for now on."

"Wow…"

Johnny turned towards Allen again, "Well, Allen, Timcanpy can be yours now I suppose! He surely likes you well enough."

Allen beamed, "R-really?" He looked down, "I don't know any of you very well, or what this place is...or why...but I'm glad it happened." Allen said softly.

Lou Fa ruffled his head, "Go to Chief Bak okay? It's time for you to sleep…Bak is the man with the white hat. Go on."

"Alright, bye Professor Lou Fa! Professor Johnny!"

As Allen ran off, Lou Fa turned to Johnny, "What did he say?"

Johnny smiled sadly, "We have to start his synchronizing tests immediately tomorrow and...if he shows signs of _it_ , kill him."

Lou Fa nodded slowly, "Well, it can't be helped." She sighed, defeated.

"But it _can_ be helped!" Johnny paced, "We shouldn't have agreed to do this…"

"But if we didn't...if you, Bak, and I never agreed to do this project...then he'd get stuck with people from the North American who doesn't care about him!" Lou Fa snuffled, "I just want this to go well...for Allen's sake…"

She looked up, "What if Lenalee finds out? She'll go running to Kanda immediately and he'll...he'll kill Leverrier." She latched onto Johnny, crying, "I'm scared…."

She was trembling, Johnny grabbed her shoulders, "Lou Fa."

"Y-yes?"

"Let's be strong for Allen together okay? Through his tests and everything...he had a mission as an exorcist. Let's remind him of that, even if he doesn't remember it."

"O-okay...we have to brief the research department y'know."

Johnny breathed, "Let's do that then. And we'll start tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll synchronize?"

"Haha of course? Crowned Clown would never abandon him."


	4. Game Start

**Okay, I rewrote this like three times. I like how it turned out though. So, it's not as depressing as I thought. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone got nice presents and plan to go out! If you're of age, please practice safe driving and stuff!**

* * *

The synchronization tests, as Leverrier Order, started the next day just as planned. It almost felt like a death march, walking Allen down to the testing room. He was a ball of energy that morning, running through the halls, waving excitedly at every one who passed. The three scientists that followed him: Johnny, Bak, and Lou Fa, couldn't match his happiness.

Though they tried.

"Allen, you'll get hurt if you keep running!" Johnny called ahead, listening to him giggle.

Allen obediently slowed down and stopped, waiting for the others to catch up.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

They hadn't explained anything to him, and refuses to every time he asked. The morning had been quite silent, with quiet whispering from the scientists. After breakfast(and a tough endeavor explaining to Allen why he felt hungry and had to eat _every_ day), they began walking him somewhere.

They wouldn't explain where or why, and Allen had only been alive a day. They looked incredible sad though.

"Um…" Lou Fa hesitantly looked at Bak and Johnny before she sighed, "Allen, we're almost there. I know you're curious, but it's better if you see it for yourself."

Allen blinked, confused by her sudden quietness. Lou Fa, from what he knew, was very loud and quirky. She was clumsy, she was always stumbling, but she was also very cheerful. Now she was just silent, it was kind of depressing.

"Oh. Okay!" Allen nodded sweetly, smiling.

The walk was long, they were taking him to the lowest floor. Allen hadn't been down there since he came out of the birthing pits-they made a point not to bring him that low. Before, the previous subjects had been kept down there. They didn't even really have a room-Bak snipped that in the bud the moment Allen was born.

There was _no way_ he was letting Allen feel like he was being imprisoned.( Which he sort of was, in a sense.)

The walk there was long, but they got there. Allen's innocence, Crowned Clown, was kept in a room beside the birthing pits. Beside his innocence was a number of others-other poor exorcists that fell to the Noah.

"Allen this is where you'll spend a lot of time." Johnny explained shakily, "It'll be a little tough for you, but please try to persevere. We'll be right up there okay?" He pointed to a window at the top, where several CROW were standing. It Allen a bit to notice that CROW were guarding the walls.

Allen nodded, suddenly anxious, "What's happening?" He asked.

"Allen...you're going to put your hands right here. Don't let go." Lou Fa adjusted his hands.

"And remember, we're only going to be up there. So if you need a break, just tell us." Bak finished and they all straightened. Leaving Allen in the room, they left. A few moments later he saw them at the high window.

Allen was suddenly afraid. He didn't know why, he didn't know how. He wanted to leave.

 _What's...happening…?_

His arms were grabbed and held tightly to the poles that he was gripping. He began to struggle, eyes growing wide. He didn't want this, whatever they were doing

"Wait-"

Bak's voice came through the speakers, cutting through Allen's panic.

[ _Hold still, Allen. Please hold still. It'll be over in a second.]_

Allen stilled, trying to breathe. His eyes closed, trying to calm himself down. Although he didn't know what was happening, even though he was afraid.

 _[We start in five...four...three...two…]_

" _We're sorry Allen…"_

Allen's eyes snapped open at Lou Fa's shaky voice through the speakers. She was crying….why?

[ _One.]_

 _Boom…!_

"Aaaa- _AAAH!"_

A flash of unbearable pain, and then darkness.

~insertlinebreak~

What was worse than the tests themselves, were the whispers.

There were newer scientists at the Asian Branch now, and a lot never knew Allen formerly. They didn't understand how horrible the project was, though they did know that it was morally wrong.

They didn't understand why the name _Allen_ was such a big deal within the entirety of the Order. Of course, there were stories. Stories and rumors of an exorcist teen who was strong and fully synchronized, yet also a Noah. The boy who once controlled their ark with a song, and who was friends with the infamous Lenalee(who they knew because of her general status) and Kanda(the only other second alive).

So, none of them could blame the new scientists for their whispering.

Even if it did break their hearts.

" _Did you hear…?"_

" _I heard the tests went well for the first time."_

" _No, about the scientists I mean. Professor Lou Fa and Professor Johnny were crying."_

" _Weren't they friends with him? Before?"_

 _A laugh, amused and a little uncomfortable, "Rumor has it that Lou Fa even had a bit of a crush on him."_

 _Laughter._

The scientists in question sat away from the group, nursing cold coffee and equally cold, untouched food. It seemed like the cooks of the Black Order were universal because their cook kept trying to coax food into them.

"C'mon…" He cooed, "It's just soup. It'll keep your strength up?"

Lou Fa tried to smile at him, "We'll eat later. We just feel a bit tired."

"I bet with those tests! That poor boy, he doesn't deserve this." He looked up, "Is he awake? Is he hungry?" It took them a moment to realize that the cook knew Allen _before._ He was equally as worried and saddened by it, but at least he as trying to remain cheerful.

Johnny shrugged, "The head nurse has him, he's healed but asleep and I doubt he'll eat." He picked up his coffee and took a small sip.

The coffee was bitter, he didn't spoon any sugar into it. He took another deep gulp.

"You should at least _try_ to get _something_ into him. I'll be damned if this Order is going to torture that boy and he's going to starve as well. C'mon." He slammed another three bowls of hot soup down onto the table.

"And you'll have to kill me before I let you three _kind, loving_ individuals beat yourself up for trying to protect him. Now eat." He gave them a stern stare before turning on his heel and walking away, "I'll be back with more for Allen."

They stared after him, before all taking a small sip.

He was right. They were wallowing in their self pity even though it was really Allen who should be upset. He wasn't even upset at them. After the tests, even when he was cracking and breaking, he smiled at them when they came running in.

Although he was crying, although he was in clear pain, he reached for their hands. He giggled when Timcanpy fluttered around his head like a worried mother.

" _Did...I do alright?"_ He asked quietly, faintly. He was slipping into unconsciousness.

Lou Fa had tried to smile back, although she was crying, " _Yes, you did so well."_

It seemed things were transcendent. The boy was still as forgiving and loving as he was before, and that was comforting. They didn't deserve to be upset, they had to be there for Allen.

"I just don't understand one thing." Bak whispered.

"What's that?" Johnny responded quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Bak answered, "Crowned Clown, Allen's innocence. It stayed with him even when it was broken so...why is it rejecting him? I hoped...I wanted him to just synchronize, so it wouldn't have to keep doing this."

"Innocences have their own wants and needs, that's what Lenalee and told me," Lou Fa answered, "Lenalee didn't became a crystal type until she resolved to stop hating the Order. She didn't synchronize fully until she stopped crying over Allen. You have to have _something_ for innocence to choose you. Something people don't normally have."

"Allen had his faith and Mana before, that's what kept him going. This Allen doesn't have anywhere near the mental and emotional trauma that Allen went through. That's what gave Allen his strength."

Johnny gulped, "Does that mean that Crowned Clown will kept rejecting Allen? Although it choose Allen twice?"

Lou Fa looked down, "Until...Allen finds a resolve maybe?"

"Or…"

"Or what?"

Johnny smiled bitterly, "It result like how Kanda and Alma resulted, and Allen will have to do something traumatic."

Silence.

~insertlinebreak~

Allen had been awake for awhile.

He had been awake since he healed, the nurse just wouldn't let him out. He was tired, he wanted to go to his bed in his room. The nurse was like a demon, and kept refusing.

At least she let Tim stay with him.

"Hey, Tim? The innocence hurts more than I thought." Allen whispered, "I never expected that."

Timcanpy nuzzled him, trying to comfort him.

"I should sleep, but I can't." Allen rubbed his eyes, "is that weird. I feel strange."

Timcanpy landed on his chest, and tipped back his head. After a few moments music started to filter through. It was soft at first, but Allen could the sound of a piano. Then someone singing.

' _And so the boy fell into his slumber…"_

"It's so pretty! A lullaby?" Allen yawned, "Ha...now I feel more tired." He slowly drifted off.

' _I will never cease to pray…"_


	5. Child's Heart

**Hiya! Longer chapter and a bit of a time skip. Not much, just a few months. We also have a returning character! Ah...read and review! Also send Hoshino lots of love and prayers because the chapter has been pushed back again and I feel that she might not be feeling well again.**

* * *

~ _six months later~_

Lenalee was serving coffee to the scientists when it happened. As a general, she was hardly suited for serving coffee. It was frowned upon by the higher ups even when she was a simple exorcist, and now that she was a general she was scolded in numerous occasions for it.

That never stopped her, because general or not she wouldn't stop trying to care for the personnel of the Order. They were all overworked, tired, and clearly weren't keeping their health up. Her brother especially-for all the absurd things he did he surely made up for it when he finally did get to work-and that included working himself into an early grave.

"Where's Leverrier?" Lenalee asked idly, as always making a point to avoid the inspector at all costs. She, while a lot more confident in her choices, still had a small fear of him. That, and she was sure if he even attempted to make conversation with her she'd punch him.

Komui smiled tiredly, "He's in the Asian Branch overlooking something-I think some project."

"He didn't run it by you first?" Lenalee questioned.

"It's probably just plans he's going over-and he doesn't really run stuff by me anymore."

Reever popped up from underneath whatever machine he was building, "Isn't he supposed to?"

"Since when does he do that?" Komui retorted, "Ah...what's the point of being a Chief if it's not recognized?!" He whined, "Anyway, I'm not too worried."

Lenalee smiled, "Yes, it'll turn out-"

The door slammed open, scaring everybody inside. Without any notice, somebody stalked through.

"C-Cross!" Komui exclaimed as the General walked in.

Lenalee stumbled over her feet to greet him, almost spilling coffee in the process. It had been a while since she'd seen Cross-since anybody had seen Cross really and it was always a shock when he reappeared.

"General! You're back!"

"Those damn Noah are chasing me again."

Lenalee nervously nodded, "You didn't do anything to make them upset did you…?" The last time Jasdevi chased him he stuck them with his debts, and they had a tantrum as a result.

Cross grunted back and Lenalee knew it happened again. At least they couldn't beat on them this times. Jasero and Devit were like spoilt brats and when they merged it only got worse. Lenalee didn't think she could handle another one of their 'Cross is a deadman' tantrums. The ark was enough for her.

Lenalee laughed lightly, "Well, can't be helped."

"You're outfit." Cross leaned into her space, ignoring Komui's squawk of protest, "You're a general."

"Yeah! And Kanda too. Though, we can't travel around until the Noah stop chasing us-you went off the face of the Earth so we couldn't contact you to tell you to come home. Seriously don't do that again-we know you can take care of yourself but the Noah-"

"Stop worrying about everyone, it'll make you ugly." Ignoring Lenalee's cry of protest, he stalked towards Komui, "Komui." He nodded.

Komui smiled, "Please don't leave...again…" He sounded exasperated, "You can't just jump off the face of the Earth! Do you know how much central yelled at me for losing track off you-you were still under investigation! Do you know how much paperwork and arguing I did to get you out of the hole you dug yourself into?! Honestly-"

Lenalee stifled a giggle as her brother went in to scold Cross. He often got like this nowadays, and seeing him so stressed out was oddly endearing. Saddening, but endearing. Seeing him fight so hard for Cross was the most effort she saw him put into a case since Allen.

"Yeah, yeah, listen to you more got it." Cross repeated, clearly not listening.

"Cross...ah stop walking away! Don't ignore me!" Komui reached a hand out, "Cross?" He called out, quieter. The change in tone shocked Cross enough to get him to turn around.

"What?"

Komui smiled brightly suddenly, looking relieved, "We were starting to get worried about you, welcome back."

Cross rolled his eyes, "Still as sentimental as always."

Lenalee smiled gently, because at times like this, when everything was so calm...it reminded her of why she stayed here. Why she didn't disappear like Cross did-now that she absolutely could as a general.

At times like this, the Order felt like home again. Even without Allen's charm and sweetness, it was beginning to feel warm again.

Maybe she'd convince Lavi(who talked less now, and joked around even less), and Kanda to walk with her through the gardens. Both were becoming too isolated for their own good.

Lavi got some leeway since he was a Bookman heir and Bookman gave him hell for being so affected by Allen. She missed his old jokes though, and wanted to see him smile genuinely again.

Kanda was just as cold hearted as ever, but that would never stop her. Allen would want them to still be close.

 _Ha, maybe I'm finally healing._

"Lenalee?" She turned quickly to her brother, "Yes big brother?"

"More coffee?" He asked pitifully, raising his now empty cup. Lenalee giggled and walked forward. Her eyes caught the picture of Komui's desk: it was a nice one. The four of them(Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and her) always took great pictures together.

 _Yeah...I think I finally am._

"Right."

~insertlinebreak~

His body was breaking. Cracking into a million pieces like clay. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but he was healing. He was healing and that was all that mattered.

Above him came a worried voice.

 _[Allen! Speak to me, are you okay?]_

Allen groaned softly in reply, his vision blurring. It had been going on for months now, the tests. Each time grew more painful, and Allen began to grow more restless each time they were brought up.

[ _Allen, a few more times okay?]_

He was healing rapidly, the broken skin smoothing over until he was healed.

"O-okay…"

There was a man overlooking today. Allen had seen him a couple of times before-never much. By him was someone he saw a lot more. A tall man with blonde hair. Sometimes he saw him sitting in the cafeteria- sometimes alone, more often with Johnny or Lou Fa.

Malcolm Leverrier and Howard Link.

Every time they overlooked, he was pushed harder.

Another try. He flew back with the blast, crying out in pain. He heard Lou Fa scream, and from the pain knew some limb had flew off.

[ _Halt the tests!]_

He heard Johnny shout it, but another voice overpowered his.

[ _Again]_

Leverrier.

He still wasn't healed, he still couldn't talk. Only a few seconds had passed and while his upper body was healed his face was taking a bit more time.

 _[He can't take that much! He needs a break!]_

 _[Again.]_

It was said sterner now, without any room for protest.

Allen was lifted and he moaned weakly, "W-wait…"

 _[One more time Allen. One more.]_

"O...okay.."

Another try.

This time he screamed. He heard the door slam open and he was hurriedly picked up. Somebody was crying, he couldn't see well enough to tell who. He was crying as well, so maybe it was him.

"Allen…"

"Professor….?" Allen went limp.

~insertlinebreak~

"Leverrier, Allen couldn't handle that last test! What if he didn't regenerate?" Bak exclaimed once he shut the door the the inspector's office.

"Yuu Kanda handled-"

For, who stood by Bak, quickly interrupted, "Kanda was different! That time was different! Back then, Kanda had Alma." Ten years ago, when Kanda and Alma were made out of those same birthing pits.

When Bak's parents were still alive and they hadn't realized how messed up it all was. It was different then.

"And I suppose you would definitely know this."

"I have been alive for many years as the guardian of this Order, I saw Kanda and Alma go through these same tests! Don't talk to me like I haven't seen this! You, inspector, do not understand what happened ten years ago! Two best friends forced to battle to the death!" For hissed.

Leverrier nodded, "And the strongest survived."

"No, Alma _wanted_ to die. If they were both fighting because they wanted to live, the battle would have never ended." For breathed, "I know it. I won't let that happen to Allen."

"Is this because you want to protect the second or because you cared for the previous Allen Walker?" He questioned, leaning in.

The statement shocked the scientist and the spirit into silence.

After a long pause, Bak began to speak through clenched teeth.

"I won't pretend like I approved and agreed with Allen's execution. We killed him just because he moved the Ark. There was little proof that he harbored the Noah. So yes, my loyalty-our loyalty to him doesn't fade. No matter what form he takes."

Bak turned on his heel, "If you're going to interfere with our project again I recommend you only send Link next time, yes?" Before shutting the door, "Too many people see the project and something just might _slip._ "

After he closed the door and turned down the hall, Bak pressed his back to the wall and slid down.

~insertlinebreak~

Allen was awake.

He had been awake since a hour after he passed out. It was because of his brittleness according to the head nurse, but he was fully healed now. They let him go back to his room, where he sat on the floor.

Timcanpy was playing his lullaby to him, trying to coax him to rest more. Allen only smiled sweetly at him, rubbing at his sore ribs.

"I'll rest in a bit, Tim." He promised, but the lullaby refused to stop. Allen mindlessly hummed along. He didn't know why, but the song felt familiar. Intimate almost, like he knew it from somewhere.

Allen laughed quietly, "But I've only been alive for a few months, and I've been doing the tests."

The tests.

Leverrier.

Allen suddenly felt sick. He held his head, shaking it slowly, "That's not something I should think about."

Timcanpy nuzzled his head, trying comfort him.

"You know what Tim? Leverrier...I don't like him. Something about him seems...bad. If the Order is supposed to be good, why is a bad man here?"

He sighed, "And the tests…"

At first, months before, he took them in stride. It was a long road to change his mind. Lou Fa and the others kept rooting for him, but it was hard. It hurt.

Allen looked at his hand, still bandaged. The head nurse was like a demon almost, and refused to let him leave without bandages.

He tried to keep being hopeful, but the tests were painful. The pain was something the professors didn't understand because he healed seconds later. Even so, he could still feel the thrum of pain, and most importantly the ache. His chest still hurt, his back and limbs still burned.

His lips curled into a grimace as pain shot through them when he flexed them. The soreness would go away soon.

That didn't change his feelings about the test.

"I hate them."

He hated the tests, but he loved the scientists. So where was the middle ground? It was like hating prison, but loving the wardens. He didn't want to hate the Order, and the scientists even less.

It was hard though.

The lullaby was suddenly played louder, and Allen looked at Timcanpy. The golem was practically forcing him now, biting at his hair and pulling in the direction of the bed.

"Rest. Okay, I got it Tim. You don't have to be so forceful." But he knew that it was a lie, because if it wasn't for Timcanpy forcing him into sleep, he would never rest. That happened a lot to him, not sleeping.

He spent some nights wandering the Order, counting each step before he made it to his room again. The Order was so big he always forgot places(that and he just got lost easily because some things transcend even through rebirth) so he was always surprised to find new places.

Other nights he spent staring at the ceiling. Or he read books. He was especially fond of reading. He never went outside, he wasn't allowed. So he learned things about the world by reading.

He found out the sky was blue.

He found out that grass was green.

He found out that trees were brown and green-but only in the summer and spring. In the fall the leaves change colors and in the winter there were no leaves. There were people of different backgrounds, all speaking different languages. He found that he spoke English, and that most of the people in the Asian Branch were bilingual between some language and English.

There were so many things out there that he didn't know.

Allen couldn't wait until he had the freedom to experience it.

* * *

 **I feel bad about what I'm doing to poor Allen...**


	6. Growing Suspicions

**So...a lot of the first chapters are going to rely on time skips, much like a Cutting Ties does. I decided that Allen's getting nowhere with us going week by week. So this takes place just approaching Allen's first birthday.**

~insertlinebreak~

"Lavi!"

Lavi turned around just in time to see Lenalee running towards him. He smiled widely, waving. He couldn't shout because he was inside the library and the Bookman always lurked around this area of the Order.

"Oi, Lena."

She stopped in front of him, panting, "I've been looking all over for you! Look, we have a mission together!" She shoved the papers into his face, beaming. That fact alone shocked him.

Lenalee was a general, and generals usually traveled alone with a group of Finders. If an exorcist came with them it was only because they had run into each other. That and Lavi had been on lockdown by Bookman for a while.

"Really? I thought generals weren't allowed outside Order walls yet." He observed the paper.

Lenalee blushed, laughing, "Well, yeah, but they can't exactly _keep_ us here. We have to be roaming...so I asked for a mission. Big brother bent the rules a little and gave me back up, you." There was something about the way she said it that tipped Lavi off.

 _Huh. I wonder if..._

"It's been awhile since I've been out of this place as well." Lavi mused-though he well knew the reason. Bookman had advised Komui against giving him any missions following Allen, using it as an opportunity to train Lavi closely again. He knew better-Bookman trained him too well.

 _He thought I became attached._

Lavi fought down a bitter smirk at the thought.

 _Well, guess he put some trust him in this time._

"This village is pretty close to the Asian Branch." Lavi mused.

"I was thinking we could visit afterwards...I mean it still counts as us returning home right?" She giggled, "We leave in a few hours." As she left, Lavi stared after her.

Lenalee was such a horrible liar.

 _I guess I don't give her enough credit._

He feigned a shrug for the people around.

 _She noticed too._

The Asian Branch...the secrecy...half the scientists moving. There was something too suspicious about the Order. Lavi looked into it himself awhile ago, but by Bookman's orders stopped.

It was too strange-not once had Bookman hid information from him.

He had written down the order of the events in a notebook.

 _First, Allen was executed._

 _Second, Johnny and have the scientists moved to the Asian Branch._

 _Third, all word for the Asian Branch slowed to a minimum._

To the naked eye, it just seemed that the scientists were busy. It was a given, the science department was inventing. They were trying to make lives better-but to Lavi it was all too strange.

Before, Komui called Bak to bother him everyday. Now, they rarely talked. That was sad, sure, but more suspicious than sad.

He didn't expect Lenalee to notice as well-he really underestimated her.

 _She was much more intuitive than I realized,_ His eye darkened, _I guess I better really watch my back._

He chuckled quietly, "Things are about to speed up, huh?"

 _Well, it's about time._

~insertlinebreak~

The tests had finally ended for that day. It wasn't any more successful than the previous ones, but at least they were finally over. It was late now, and Allen was supposed to be asleep.

There were times he didn't sleep, when he couldn't sleep, so he liked to wander the Order at that time. Since it was night, nobody ever caught him. If Finders happened to be up, they ignored him.

So he walked, Timcanpy fluttering closely at his side. It was always silent at the lowest floor because nobody went there. The only thing on the floor were the birthing pits and the innocence.

Allen knew each of the other subjects name by heart. He talked to them, sometimes. They must be feeling lonely being all alone. Allen didn't remember how he felt a few months ago, when he was still in the pits. He remembered how afraid he was when he came out though, so he wanted to make them as comfortable as possible.

He didn't talk to them this time, instead he went straight to the innocence.

The room was cold and like always, he always felt uncomfortable when he entered the room. There was no Leverrier or CROW in the room(though they were still overseeing the project), but that didn't stop him from feeling afraid.

Timcanpy zipped forward, fluttering around his innocence. Crowned Clown, that's what he heard it was called.

"Crowned...Clown…" He whispered, touching the innocence gently. Like always, a small shock went through him when he touched it. However, it didn't tear him apart like it did when it was being forced on him.

It felt...different somehow. Different from it did when he did his tests...more comforting, open.

 _Innocence...is it usually this warm?_

Even though all his experience with innocence was pain.

"Y'know Tim, Professor Johnny and Lou Fa are always saying how being chosen by innocence means that your chosen by God but...I haven't synchronized yet..." Allen stopped himself, shaking his head.

He leaned against the wall and slid down, hiding his head in his knees.

Timcanpy nuzzled him, the piano's melody drifting from his mouth. Allen looked up, smiling weakly. Timcanpy was worried about him it seemed, but why?

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Tim…I'm okay…"

He was trembling, as if he was afraid.

Allen didn't think he was afraid more than he was confused. He was told stories about innocence everyday, stories about the Great Flood and the innocence scattering.

He was told about the Millennium Earl...and, he supposed, they told him what God had to do with everything.

If God chose who became exorcists and who didn't…

 _Doesn't...that...mean…?_

He tried not to think that way, but being here for nearly a year, it was hard to remain hopeful. It hurt to think that way, but it was hurt more not to. Still, he at least tried.

Months had passed since his birth, months. Since he became a 'child of God.' From what people told him, God was merciful.

"Ha…" Allen nuzzled Timcanpy, "Maybe God hates me…"

~Insertlinebreak~

 **Ah...this chapter was hard for me. I really wanted to write it quickly, but it took me three tries to even start it. And then I went threw three versions of this chapter. At first I was supposed to include the Noah not catching Cross, but it wasn't flowing, so then I was going to go into just the Noah, but that didn't work, so I went with this.**


	7. Revelations

**Ah...such a long time! I'm sorry! *sheepish smile* I was really busy you see...but read and review anyway. Something happens this chapter.**

* * *

The mission to China was simple. It was a quick mission, and the AKUMA placed there to guard the innocence was no match for a general or a Bookman. It was an easy mission, really, that was obviously supposed to be for a weaker exorcist.

Not a general or a highly talented Bookman.

Which prompted the question of why they were given the mission in the first place. Lenalee wasn't giving anything and Lavi already knew why but refused to bring it up. What mattered most was that they were going to visit the Asian Branch.

"So, Lena, are you excited?" Lavi turned away from the train window, "We finally get to see Johnny for the first time since Christmas!" He beamed, but when Lenalee smiled back he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

She was trying to be happy though, he noticed, she really was. Although the Order had gotten quite sad and quiet over the past year, they were at least trying now. That was more than he could say for a few months ago, when there seemed to be little hope.

And Lenalee...she was healing, slowly.

 _And me?_

Lavi fought down the bitter smirk, _Well I supposedly never cared in the first place._

Lenalee grabbed his sleeve tightly, "I am…! We haven't heard from each other in months, and I missed Johnny and Bak." She playing with the hem of her short skirt before folding her hands placidly in her lap, "...it's nice to get away from that place anyway,"

Over time, the Order turned from a home back into a prison.

But hey, life moves on, and life was certainly moving on without Allen.

Lavi nodded, "That's right, you gave Tim to Johnny right?"

"Yeah, for Timcanpy sake, but look!" Lenalee pointed as the train came to a stop. At the end of the village was the cliff the Order was on. They'd be able to walk there and since both could speak Mandarin it wouldn't be hard to stop for a break.

Lavi grinned, "we're here." But both couldn't stop the dark feeling in their chests. Something was wrong.

~insertlinebreaks~

There had been no tests today. Actually Allen hadn't been allowed out of his room. There were going to be visitors, and Lou Fa and Johnny stressed how important it was that they absolutely didn't see him.

He wondered why, but didn't think on it. A day without tests was a blessing, and having his room stocked with snacks and food was a great thing. Since he woke up, Allen hadn't done much other than read and play in his room.

Timcanpy seemed antsy though, and the little Golem kept zipping in and out of his room. Allen didn't bother with telling him to stay, because what good would that do?

Allen stared up at the ceiling, laying on his back on the ground. For the moment, Timcanpy rested on his chest playing that lullaby to him. The lullaby that felt so familiar, almost as if he knew it.

"I'll never cease to pray…" Allen sang softly, pulling Timcanpy's cheeks apart. The little golem looked upset by this, but didn't stop playing the lullaby to him. Something was bothering Timcanpy.

He didn't know if Golems even had feelings but Tim...Tim was different. Other than at night, Timcanpy only played that lullaby went it seemed he was worried. And today had been so strange, with the lack of tests and the Order to stay in his room

Very faintly he heard talking.

" _Johnny...hi…!"_

 _"Lena...Lav...how're you?"_

 _"Where's...Lou..Timcanpy?"_

At the mention of his name, Timcanpy zipped out of the room. Allen jumped up, his eyes widening. Since the visitors were finally here, he didn't think that Timcanpy should be outside as well. Lou Fa had locked him and Tim inside. Well, not really locked, but she stressed that they should not come out.

"Tim no-"

Allen raced out of his room after him, intent in finding Timcanpy and going back into his room. He expected to get caught by a few Finders along the way, he did not expect to run fact first into another body.

"Oh! I'm so sorry…!" Allen bowed hastily and moved to keep going, but a hand latched onto his sleeve. He looked up slowly, confused. It was probably another Finder ready to scold him for disobeying the scientists. Allen never really paid attention to the Finders, so it was natural that he didn't recognize this one.

He bowed respectfully again, smiling apologetically. He really hadn't meant to get caught, "I'm sorry, Tim flew away and-"

"Tim? As in Timcanpy?" He questioned, green eye narrowing.

"Yea, he flew away although Professor Johnny told us to stay in my room and-". Allen paused, "You're not a Finder are you?" He asked, tugging at the redhead's sleeve. Allen took a step back, "Actually, I've never seen that uniform before."

He beamed, "Are you an exorcist?" From what Johnny had explained, exorcists had separate uniforms from normal workers. Since he didn't recognize the others' uniform he naturally assumed that it was the exorcist uniform.

"...Yeah. I'm Lavi."

There was another voice, "Lavi why weren't you walking with us?" Allen looked up to see another girl. She was wearing the exorcist uniform as well, and she stopped beside Lavi to rap him on the head with her knuckles, "You were supposed to keep up with us." She scolded.

And that's when her eyes caught Allen's-and Lenalee's heart stopped. She was no stranger to the second exorcist people. When she saw it she could recognize it immediately. After all Kanda, who she counted as her brother, was a victim of it.

 _But I never thought…_

Ah, how cruel life could be.

"Who…" She breathed, "Who are you?" Although she already knew, although tears were already escaping. Really, she thought better of the Order. After all that happened, after all the pain they put them through, she actually thought they learned their lesson.

Then again…

 _That was my mistake...right?_

"Professor Johnny calls me Allen, Allen Walker!" Allen bowed, just as he saw Johnny and Lou Fa walking towards them, "Ah, Professor Johnny!"

 _What was once a prison, will always turn back into a prison_.

Lenalee kept looking down, trying to control herself.

 _I had always felt that the Order was too dark. When Allen was here, it became easier_.

It wasn't fair.

 _When Allen passed away, we only prayed for his salvation and promised to continue praying for this war's end. But...it was really too much to ask for_?

"Lenalee-" She heard Johnny, felt his pain, but couldn't stop her hand from flying through the air.

 _Slap…!_

It made contact with a resounding sound and the only sound after was Allen's frightened shout.

Lavi, who had grasped onto Allen, tried to call out, "Lenalee…"

"How could you?" She whispered, "We trusted you…Allen trusted you!" She covered her eyes with her palms, "After all the times he risked his life and after he died when he could've just joined the Noah...you helped them do this!"

Johnny looked down, "I didn't…"

 _I guess we're all selfish at some points in our life though. It's something we can't help, no matter what._

Lenalee recoiled as Johnny reached on for her, "How could you be so heartless? So, so evil-" Lenalee caught herself off, her eyes widening. Did she really almost…?

 _But in reality, that selfishness is all we really have in this war._

"I'm sorry...that wasn't fair of me." Lenalee sniffled. She knew the true evil in this world, and Johnny wasn't it.

"No...it was...a year ago I was given the choice to either serve in the project and move to the Asian Branch or let random scientists from the North American branch do it. After seeing it was Allen I accepted…"

Lavi crossed his arms, "So I was right."

"About what?" Johnny asked.

"About a year ago my master forbid me from leaving the European Branch. I thought there was some secrecy around here so I personally looked into it. When central and my master found out I was snooping I was forbid from accessing the files. Strange, for a Bookman heir, even more strange since I was doing my job in the first place."

Lenalee's eyes widened, "they hid this project from you?"

"Yeah," Lavi finally looked down to Allen, who stood confused and scared. Timcanpy had finally returned, fluttering around Lenalee's head. Allen held out his hand.

"Come, Tim." The golem flew over and rested on Allen's head, "What's going on?" Allen asked.

Johnny sighed, "It's time for bed Allen. C'mon, you have the tests tomorrow."

Allen forced a smile at the mention of the tests he hated so much, "right, the tests."

~insertlinebreaks~

The tests the next day started as usual, except Lenalee and Lavi were watching. Allen didn't know why he made them so sad, but he knew that they were.

[ _Again, Allen.]_

Allen screamed again, trying not to cry.

 _But then again...I've been sad too, right?_

He tried not to let it show as much as possible, because Lou Fa and Johnny were always worried. It was hard though, especially when he hated the tests so much. And at times like this, the Order just felt like a prison.

Prisons are meant to keep people in, and Allen's never even seen the sky. He was promised that someday he would, but he doubted it. Allen was sure the tests would destroy him before that happened,

And it hurt to be so negative, but being positive was hard when he was constantly brittle and in pain.

 _And I hated seeing those two people so sad, I hate seeing Professor Lou Fa and Johnny so sad,_

Actually…

 _I hate being so sad too…._

Allen felt like that if he could erase all the sorrows from the world, all the regret he could make the world so much happier. That was his goal-and that's what he was training to do, right?

 _With my innocence...and as an exorcist I have the power to make people happy._

 _I think that's a good reason to live, even if I want to die._

Allen felt warm, "I feel strange….."

[ _Something's off!]_

He felt that he could save everybody from being sad if he tried hard enough, because the only thing worse than pain was sorrow.

 _I...I think that I can save people...no matter who they are._

He felt a flurry of emotions, almost like something was telling him something. His innocence, Crowned Clown, was glowing green. It felt warm, and safe. He was so glad it wasn't hurting him.

"Crowned...Clown?"

There was an explosion.

"Allen…!"

~insertlinebreak~

"I'm telling Kanda. I'm taking him as my apprentice."

"No don't."

"Big brother...?"

"I have a much better candidate in mind."


	8. It'll Never Be The Same

***nervous smile* Um...hi? *runs away from angry mob*** **I'm sorry! I was focusing on Cutting Ties. It's almost finished now...so this chapter doesn't actually feature much Allen. Just people talking about him. Also you get to see a really passive aggressive Komui...which was pretty fun to write tbh. And to all who guessed the right General...you were right XD. Also...73 reviews and over 100 favorites and follows?! Thank you all soooo much! I thought this would get like...two reviews. XD.**

* * *

Komui tried, he could honestly say that he did. Keeping secrets in the Order was hard enough, especially with so many people inside. After talking with Lenalee, he made all the scientists present in his office promise that they'd keep it a secret. They promised, of course, but the walls have ears and it was stupid to think it wouldn't get out.

After a few hours everybody knew about the Second Exorcist Project being revisited, and of course, about Allen Walker.

"A-ah...Chief?" Reever poked his head in, looking more stressed than he had in months. Komui knew Reever was doing what he could, but even with all of his temper he couldn't keep the rumors quiet. He smiled at him.

"Yes?" Komui organized the papers on his desk, for once working, "What is it?"

Reever looked nervously, "Um...Cross wants to see you. Should I send him awa-ah! Hey, Cross! You can't just go into his office like that-" Cross pushed past with little remorse, shoving Reever out and slamming the door behind him.

 _Ah...I guessed it reached Cross now huh?_

Komui had hoped that he'd have some time to escape before Cross found out. That was wishful thinking...he tried to smile. He felt so bad for Cross; because he had basically raised Allen, right? He raised him since he was ten and then watched him die at sixteen. That's six years of knowing somebody, and as much of a demon that Allen said Cross was, they were close.

"General Cross…" Komui smiled painfully, "You found out...huh?" He walked around his desk, eyes watching the silent man. For once, Komui could see he wasn't drunk. He probably hadn't even thought to touch a bottle of wine after he heard the news. Komui bet that Cross came straight to him-Komui was the only high up position that would let him beat on him and talk him down.

"Komui." Cross greeted plainly.

Komui stopped in front of him, "Cross?" He got onto his knees and bowed lowly, "I'm so, so sorry." He pressed his forehead onto the floor, "As the chief of the Order I apologize on behalf of everybody." He hadn't had to apologize on behalf of the entire Order since Allens' death.

Cross scoffed, "Stop groveling. You know I hate it." Komui stood up, his head bowed. He tried not to let on how guilty he truly felt, because in reality, this could be chalked up to his carelessness, right?

"I honestly didn't think this would happen. With all my genius and I didn't even think to investigate the Asian Branch, " He slammed his hand down on a table, "I knew something was going on! I knew it! Bak wouldn't just stop talking to me! We would never just stop talking to each other. I-"

"Shut up." Cross rummaged through Komui's desk, "I know I hid at least one bottle in here…"

"You put a bottle of wine in my desk? How-" Komui sighed, "Nevermind. The point is that...this is technically my fault. I should've paid more attention to the organization I run...that was my mistake. For that I'm sorry."

Cross chuckled bitterly, "No...I underestimated my ability to protect him. That was my mistake." He shrugged, "Not much I can do about it. The question is...what do you plan to do?" He looked at Komui, "This does fall under your jurisdiction right?.

Komui nodded, "I've arranged orders to bring him here to the European Branch and...I was thinking…" Komui looked at him, "Timcanpy will probably go to you when he sees you because you are his master and Lenalee isn't a good match for Allen. She's much too emotional and Allen has been with Timcanpy for a while so…" He was rambling.

"Are you asking me to take him again? Really?"

Komui bowed his head once more, "I'm sorry. I'm selfish. I don't want Leverrier to turn Allen into a puppet. He will...and if Allen goes to any of the other Generals Leverrier will take control. You never listened to me so you'd never listen to Leverrier."

"What about me?" Komui froze as Leverrier walked in, "Oh? Are you arranging Walkers' new master? Or...old master?" Leverrier narrowed his eyes, "I assumed I would be present for it."

Komui titled his head, "Really? And why would you? You disliked Allen in the first place." He didn't fight hard to keep the bitterness and hostility out of his voice, and so it bled in. His own eyes narrowed calculatively as he sat behind his desk.

If Leverrier wanted to play games, that was fine. Komui wasn't an easy man to manipulate, and he just _loved_ games.

"I renewed the project."

"I wouldn't going around saying that, not a lot of people support this particular project. But to answer your question correctly, yes. I am appointing General Cross as his master." Komui bit his lip, "If he accepts, that is."

Cross smirked, downing half of the bottle of wine in one go, "Why not."

Komui beamed, "Thank you, Cross!" He bowed politely to Leverrier, "If you could excuse us, Inspector, we both need to get ready for the meeting tomorrow...so if you would please…" He gestured towards the door.

Leverrier stared at Komui for a few moments before stalking out the door. Komui grinned victoriously after him, waving cheerfully, "Goodbye, thanks for stopping by!" He called after him. The door slammed in response.

Cross smirked at Komui, "Since when do you talk back to Centrals' lapdogs. Better yet-since when did you hate this place that much?"

Komui reclined back, deciding to abandon his work for the time being. (Meaning: he wouldn't do it until Reever made him.) He faked innocence, "I have no idea what you mean. Now, you really should prepare for that meeting. A lot of it is towards what happened, so you should probably-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Cross, listen to me for once!" Feeling like a broken record, Komui sighed as the door shut. He leaned back, toying with his coffee.

"When did I start hating this place huh?" He smirked bitterly before taking a sip.

~insertlinebreak~

Allen was still unconscious-since he wasn't injured at all that had no reason to put him into the infirmary. However, he hadn't woken for two days, and it was worrying them. Yes, on that day Allen synchronized with Crowned Clown, but he hadn't woken since. He just laid on the bed as if asleep, not even responding when Johnny called for him.

Everyone was so, so worried for him. This never happened before-nobody ever went into a sleep when they synchronized. Then again, this was Allen and he defied the odds at all times. That didn't stop the situation from being any less terrifying.

Lenalee stood outside of Allens' bedroom, "...Lavi?" The said Bookman junior only hummed in reply, but Lenalee took it as a cue to keep talking, "I was thinking about it...what could be making Allen stay like this for so long? Or…" It was so strange calling him Allen, because the Allen she knew was only a year younger than she was. Then again, the Allen she once knew was also dead.

Lavi shrugged, "Ah, my best bet is that he's just resting. Unless something deeper is happening: we already know that innocence works in strange ways, and that we have no control on it. It could just be making Allen rest or it could be something more serious."

"But do you think he'll wake up?" Lenalee wondered quietly, "Most people forced to synchronize just become Fallen Ones, like Suman, because of the strain. I hope that doesn't happen…"

Lavi shrugged again, "Worrying about it isn't doing us any good. Besides, what else did you want to talk about?" Lenalee had a habit of not saying what she truly felt, and keeping her true emotions inside. Not many knew, but Lavi of course, could tell every time she spoke.

Lenalee smiled, "Was it that obvious?" She glanced at the door, before her eyes rested on the place between her feet. To be completely honest, Lenalee didn't know why she was so affected by this; dark things like this happened every day in the Order, right? She spent a childhood in there, experiencing what no child should experience.

However, gaining more friends her age helped her realize that not everything has to be so lonely and sad. First it was Kanda who came with his own past, then it was Lavi, and finally it was Allen. When she and the three of them spent time together, she felt at home and like she was just another girl hanging out with friends.

"I never thought something like that would happen...not to someone like Allen anyway." She admitted, "And now that it did, I don't think I can look at him and see him any differently than the Allen I knew-because they are the same person, right? And I know that's horrible, because no matter how much I want it to be, the little boy sleeping in there isn't Allen." She breathed, "And even though it isn't...I'd never wish this life on anybody."

 _Sometimes...I wish Allen just agreed to go with the Noah._

That was so horrible to think, but she couldn't help it.

Lavi's own eyes darkened, looking away at the far wall. Then he smiled, slinging one arm over Lenalee's shoulder affectionately, "Well, we should be happy! Think of it as Allen getting another chance at childhood!" Because they all knew that Allen's real childhood was horrible.

Lenalee giggled softly, "Well...it may just be him having to relive Cross again."

"No way! He's really getting assigned to Cross again?!"

Not even Lavi knew what to make of the situation. He wanted to look into it, but his access to the Order's files was still forbidden and he didn't feel like going behind Bookman's back to find it out. Central couldn't do much to him for snooping, but Bookman could and rewriting the records(or getting kicked) wasn't an appealing thought.

 _On the other hand..._ Lavi smirked, _A Bookman does anything and everything possible to get accurate and clear information._

And Bookman taught that to him himself.

Lenalee waved a hand in front of his face, "Um...Lavi? Are you okay? You were in Lala land for a second." Lavi shook his head, smiling at Lenalee.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He turned away and Lenalee knew better than to pry into Lavi's thoughts so she didn't press. Lavi was so secretive now, not that he wasn't before. She couldn't help but think that as time went on he was slowly regressing into the boy she met when he first came.

When Lavi first arrived at the Order, she wouldn't deny that he was a fabulous actor. His smiles looked real, and even though she knew he didn't care about anyone there he played the part well. What made Lavi change his mind about being so false she didn't know, but she knew she preferred _this_ Lavi to that one.

Lenalee hummed quietly under her breath, "I wonder how the Order is reacting to this...I hope we can beat Kanda to the European Branch."

Lavi turned to her, "He's not there? Why?"

"He's in Spain. But you know, word travels fast...I don't imagine he's very happy…"

"When is Yuu-chan happy?" Lavi's expression mellowed out, "It'll probably be for the best if we get here before Yuu does, just in case he attempts to, you know, kill Leverrier." Lenalee winced and nodded.

She slouched against the wall, "I just can't believe this happened...not to Allen...so many exorcists died around that time. Daisya...all of Sokcalo's team...but it was _Allen_ who is the one who's back."

"Not much we can do about it now," Lavi shrugged, "We can only wait for Allen to wake up."

 _That and hope for the best._

~insertlinebreak~

When Allen awoke, the first thing he noticed was that his left arm hurt. It felt heavy, like lead. He sat up slowly, remembering the tests before. This wasn't the first time that something like this happened, but this time he felt no pain when he passed out.

There was more...warmth...and comfort than anything.

"Tim…?" He called. Obediently, the little yellow ball flew towards him. Timcanpy excitedly flew around him, before resting on his legs. "Tim...what happened?"

Tim tipped open his mouth, and Allen half expected to hear the special song play like it did so many times. However, voices came out.

 _Boom!_

" _Allen!"_

The sound of running and crying.

" _No...no way! Is that….?"_

" _Crowned Clown!"_

A sigh...sounding a lot like Bak.

" _So...he synchronized…"_

Timcanpy closed his mouth and looked expectantly at Allen. Allen lifted his arm, looking at the red, scaly new feature. It was apparently his innocence.

"Oh…" Allen sighed, "Okay."

.

.


	9. The Catalyst

**This chapter was hard for me. I didn't know how to make Kanda react, so I ended up agonizing over it. It got finished though, and it turned outnokay**

* * *

Allen stood in front of the ark gate, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Apparently he was being moved to the European branch because that's where exorcists were normally given their masters. Timcanpy excitedly fluttered around Allen's head, buzzing back and forth.

He should be happy; it meant there was no more tests, no pressure to synchronize, but he still didn't want to leave. Since he was born the Asian branch had been his home, and he had only known the scientists there.

Not to mention the others in the birthing pits he was being forced to leave behind. Allen had promised himself that he'd be there when they awakened, so they wouldn't feel afraid. He was so afraid when he first awakened-it had been such a frightening experience.

They'd have Johnny, Lou Fa, Bak, and For though. That would have to do.

"Allen?" Allen looked up at Johnny.

"Hmm?"

Johnny smiled, "I asked if you were all set to go." He reached out to grab Allen's shoulders. Allen looked just like a regular child exorcist with his new uniform(well actually it was just Allen's old one in a different size, Johnny couldn't picture him in a different one). He squeezed his shoulders gently, "Don't be nervous; the European branch is called 'The Home' for a reason. And you get to meet your master!"

"Not a good thing…" Lavi muttered under his breath, only for Lenalee to hit him.

Allen nodded, "I know...but I'll miss you…" He admitted reaching up to to grasp Johnny's face, "I don't want to leave you or Professor Lou Fa and Bak…"

Johnny nodded understandingly; he had felt the same way when he suddenly left the European Branch to work at the Asian Branch. He had known very little of the other finders and scientists and he knew everybody would view him differently. Since he was from the European branch that meant he was a direct source to tell what happened. Not that Johnny wanted to, and not that Johnny ever did tell. So, he understood Allen.

"Change is scary, we can't change that. All that matters is how you adapt to it. Good exorcists can adapt to change very quickly, and I have no doubt that you'll be a very good exorcist, Allen." Johnny soothed. Allen nodded slowly, slowly wiping the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"And no matter how far we go, or where we are, we'll remain connected!" J

Johnny smiled gently, "Now, go say goodbye to Professor Lou Fa and Bak. They're going to miss you." Allen nodded and ran to the two, who guarded the door so that Allen's departure wouldn't be seen by the Finders. While they all meant well, they were sure to make Allen more nervous

When it was clear that Allen was no longer paying attention to them, Johnny straightened, "So, Cross is all ready for him?"

"Unfortunately," Lavi repeated prompting another hit, "Ouch! Lena, your old age has made you so violent!" He teased, knowing Lenalee was only seventeen.

Johnny smiled nervously, "...Kanda...isn't there yet, right?"

Lenalee's smile immediately faded, "No. Brother is keeping me updated on that. His mission just ended so he'll probably be there soon after he finishes up. The important thing is that we have to get there before him then…" Lenalee exhaled, "Then I'll stop him if he tries anything."

"Can you stop him?" Johnny asked. Kanda was so strong, much stronger than any normal exorcists. Lenalee might be a general, but so was Kanda. A fight between them would be a disastrous.

Lenalee smiled softly, "Kanda would never hurt me, that's something that I know for sure." It was the one thing she was sure of. If she put herself between Kanda and Leverrier, Kanda was stop immediately. It was something that always happened: growing up together had caused them to become close, and Lenalee knew that at this point it was the only thing that could stop Kanda.

"Are you sure?" Johnny reached out, "Kanda...he can't be happy."

"I don't imagine he is.." Lenalee agreed.

 _Not that I blame him._

As much as Lenalee wanted to let him do as he pleased with Leverrier, she couldn't. If Kanda hurt Leverrier, he'd be tried and executed for treason. Lenalee already lost one person she held dear to a Leverrier, she refused to lose another.

 _That's why...that's why I'll fight for him. No matter what I have to do...I will protect them!_

That was her resolve.

"We should go Lenalee," Lavi looked back, "Stay here too long is a bad idea." Lavi didn't like the feeling he was getting. It definitely wasn't good-and Lavi always trusted in his instinct. As a Bookman heir, it got him through a bunch of things that would've normally killed a person if they weren't careful. Right now, Lavi had the worst feeling he could possibly ever feel.

Lenalee looked up at him, "Alright. Allen, it's time for us to go!" She watched as the boy ran towards her, Timcanpy flying around her. Allen grasped Lenalee's hand tightly, looking up at her.

"Alright, we're off!" Lenalee waved as they slowly walked through, and disappeared.

~insertlinebreak~

"General Lee, Kanda's already here!"

When Lenalee reappeared, she didn't expect a Finder to come barreling straight into her. Everybody was frantic, calling exorcists from their rooms to try and intercept the surely pissed General.

Shock rippled through Lenalee, _How?_ Lenalee fully believed that she'd get there before Kanda, if not seconds before. He couldn't possibly be at Leverrier's office yet, or the inspector would be mortally wounded by now.

Then again, as long as Lenalee could get there before Kanda she supposed it didn't matter _when_ Kanda arrived. Distractions were everything at this point, and Lenalee had to be quick.

"Allen, stay by Lavi and _don't leave him._ Okay?" She leaned down, "Things are a little hectic right now, so just please be patient…" Lenalee straightened, nodding at Lavi as his cheery expression mellowed out.

Lavi nodded solemnly, "I'll take him with me to the old Panda, you go and stop him."

Lenalee nodded, smiling gratefully, "Thanks Lavi, wish me luck." She closed her eyes as her innocence activated. At times like these, when she needed her speed the most, her evolved innocence came in handy. Fighting at top speeds was always tough, but when it was something like this her speed was useful.

So like the wind she was gone. Maneuvering passed several, off guard scientists took up most of the time that was running out. She didn't apologize, resolving to go to them _after_ she saved Leverrier(and therefore, Kanda) from Kanda.

No more than seconds after she heard the guarding Crow exclaim,"General," did she slam into Kanda's back.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his torso, effectively trapping him in place.

"Kanda, stop!" She exclaimed, "It's not worth it.." He was tense, and quiet. Kanda was never talkative and most of the times she was with him she was content to just talk, but this was different.

Kanda _never_ ignored her.

"Let me go."

"No."

Kanda turned in her grip, grabbing onto her hands like he was going to push her. Lenalee tensed just in case he was angry enough to actually hurt her.

"Let. Me. Go."

"I said no. Push me off if you want me off, but I'm not going to let you die because you angry. You may think that nobody will care if you die but _I_ care-and so does Lavi and _everybody else!"_

Her words were muffled but she knew he could understand.

"We care…" Lenalee unburied her face to angrily glare up at him, "So don't just die because you're angry."

Kanda stared before sighing, "Worrying makes you ugly." He finally said, not calm but at least he was being logical now. He wouldn't storm into the room and possibly brutally wound Leverrier. Lenalee released him to playfully shove him.

"Shut up, no it doesn't! Now come on, I have to give my mission report to big brother, we'll go there before we go to the meeting."

Silence and then,"...is he there?"

Lenalee shrugged, "If Lavi is there he is." Bookman was probably waiting for Lavi with Komui, so there was a good chance Allen would be there.

"Tch.. Let's go."

~insertlinebreak~

Just as Lenalee suspected, Lavi and Allen were in Komui's office. The moment they entered, Komui sighed in relief to see Kanda with Lenalee. She was tightly gripping his sleeve, prevented him from moving too far away from her, but he wasn't at least trying to get away.

"Generals, welcome back." Komui welcomed with cheer. Allen immediately broke away from Lavi to stand beside Lenalee. Lenalee smiled down at him sweetly, bit Allen was quickly distracted by Kanda, who stared at him.

He politely bowed, "My name is Allen Walker."

Kanda stared, "Tch. Reborn and he still couldn't grow to a decent size." He still knelt, letting Allen come closer to him. Silently he pointed at his chest, "Kanda." Allen smiled and nodded grabbing Kanda's hand.

"Let's be friends, Mr. Kanda!" Kanda twitched at the sound of Lenalee and Komui stifling laughter at the polite prefix added to Kanda's name. He scowled in response, swatting at Lenalee and glaring at Komui, but it had no real malice to it.

The little boy standing before him took up any real emotion Kanda was actually feeling, because the fact that _Allen Walker_ was standing before him shook him to the core.

"Do the Noah know?" He asked, looking up at Komui.

Komui's smile became strained, "Well...I'm sure they probably felt _something_ but seeing as how the Order isn't being rampaged by twelve Noah _plus_ the Earl, I'd say that they pose no real threat." He reasoned, not that he quite believed it. The Earl was... _well, insane_ , but he was still incredibly calculating and Komui would bet that the Earl was just waiting to strike.

"Sure." Lavi snorted, and from the look of it he didn't believe Komui's words either.

"We should head to the meeting you know," Komui sighed, "Leverrier is there and so are the rest of the generals. Allen here can finally meet his...ah...new master there and everything."

Lenalee smiled nervously, "That's not a very good idea…" She didn't like the idea of Kanda(or Allen for that matter) anywhere near the inspector. She hated the meetings, and she felt bad for Link who had to spend every minute around him.

"Well, we have to attend." Lavi shrugged, "Even me."

"I just don't think-"

"Tch, stop whining and let's go." Kanda hand suddenly caught Lenalee's and he was tugging her in the direction of the door. Allen, who still clung to Kanda's other hand followed obediently, switching to cling to Lenalee.

Komui stared at Kanda's back before sighing and he and Lavi followed.

Either the meeting was going to go terribly or extremely well-he just wish he knew which one.

~insertlinebreak~

The moment they walked through, all plans Kanda had for staying calm went to hell. The smirk Leverrier had at just _seeing_ Allen made fury strike him like lightning and suddenly he was making a beeline for the inspector, shoving Lenalee and Allen back.

"General Kanda-" Leverrier's speech abruptly caught off as Mugen was suddenly held at his throat, Kanda suddenly inches away from him. Kanda stared into Leverrier's eyes, harsh and unforgiving.

Lenalee gasped turning Allen around and pressing him to her uniform face first, shielding his eyes, "Kanda no-stop!"

 _If Kanda kills him-!_

"I swear to fucking God," Kanda began, his voice shaking with his anger. Pressed against the wall, Leverrier couldn't do anything but glare coldly back. Against a general, he would not be able to do anything. He glanced for a moment at Link, who stared emotionlessly at the scene, seemingly indifferent.

 _It seems everybody was affected by Allen Walker, even my own comrade._

"I fucking swear…" Kanda repeated, "If even a fraction of what happened between Alma and I happens to him…"

 _I walked out of that birthing out into Hell. I lost the one I cared about the most to myself...being reborn into life isn't what it sounds like._

"I _will_ kill you." Kanda grinned maliciously, "I will end you and this Order. That project was supposed to die with Alma." The room was shocked into silence at the mention of the second.

 _Life as a second is so dark it gets hard to breathe._

"And even so...you torture the boy most loyal…" Kanda continued, "I swear I will kill you."

 _But since I laughed with him, it became easier._

 _I won't let him fall into the same pit I did._

"And you'll be promptly executed." Leverrier fired back, but reeled back as Kanda pulled back to smirk bitterly. He turned away, grabbing Lenalee's hand and forcing her towards the door. Allen, who was holding onto Lenalee followed. Lenalee stammered as she was dragged towards the door.

He stopped abruptly, "Are you sure you could even kill me after what you made me?"

And like the wind the three were gone.

Komui cleared his throat, feeling lighter than air. He fought the grin off of his face as he tried to reel in his mirth. By a quick glance around the room, the other generals and departments heads were trying as well.

Komui had his suspicions, but now they were confirmed.

Kanda was _amazing._

Komui tried not to hum as he neatly gathered his papers.

"Now that that's settled, let's start the meeting."

* * *

 **I feel like a lot of you will be upset with how Kanda reacted. I'm sure you all wanted him to kill him but...c'mon now, think logically. Kanda would be killed for that, so I couldn't let that happen. Threatening him was okay enough though. I hope you enjoyed this though!**


	10. Planning, Planning

**Hiiii~3**

 **This chapter actually wasn't that hard for once! Probably because I adore writing the Earl. He's evil...but he cries when you yell at him. That and he's so silly he really serves at comic relief sometimes.(Especially since our Lavi is a little emotionally constipated in this story.) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Good evening, my dear family~" The Earl sang, waltzing into the dining as if it was normal to call a family meeting at _three-thirty in the morning._ As a result, the present Noah Family weren't the happiest bunch. (Translation: they were _pissed_ ) He placed his hands on the closest person's shoulders, who just happened to be Tyki, and leaned forward.

"How is my wonderful family tonight? I'm terribly sorry for waking you up at such an inconvenient time, but it can't be helped."

Of course, there was a lot of things the Earl said, 'couldn't be helped'; the ark being controlled by an exorcist, Nea resting in said exorcist, said exorcist being executed. It got to the point where they were sure the Earl was just using it as an excuse by now, just to make himself feel better. He never liked when things were out of his control.

The Earl was _far_ too jolly for it to be as late as it was. While he was prancing with every step he took, everybody else was about to collapse from exhaustion. The Earl, admittedly, was always like that. A ball of energy at the best(and worst) of times. Even Road, who would usually drape herself across the Earl as soon as he entered the room, sat in her sat and leaned against Wisely.

Road yawned, "I'm sleepy Millennie, why did you call us here so late at night?" She pouted, "It's too late to work." The others hummed in agreement.

"She's right, Earl." Tyki agreed, "It's far too late at night to be discussing business matters." They all recently came back from their missions, chasing the generals were getting annoying. It was less a fight for innocence than it was a game of cat and mouse.

(Except, Road had the displeasure of chasing Cross, so it was more like _she_ was the mouse. He even stuck her with his debts-which wasn't really a problem because well, she's rich, but she still didn't want to pay them.)

"I was getting to that my dearest Road."

Road looked knowingly at him, her eyes becoming cold as she stirred her tea, "Is it about that feeling we had all those months ago…?" She asked quietly. The Earl didn't look at her, he didn't have to. There was not much you could hide from Road, but he didn't exactly keep it from her either.

"I bet it is," Wisely agreed, "Why else would he call us so late if it wasn't for that?" He looked up at the Earl, "So tell us what you found out."

The Earl's look darkened, "A child has been brought to the Order, the Akuma I sent to trail Yuu Kanda caught a conversation between him and a Finder. Shortly after, Kanda left to return to the Order." The Earl informed.

"As you know, the Akuma are my arms and legs, and I can hear anything they here. The exorcists should really be aware about what they talk about in public, but I suppose with all that's happened it's impossible to focus on such a small detail."

Tyki snorted, "What does that have to do with us? A new exorcist-a child anyway, will be easy for us to defeat."

The Earl's grip on his shoulders tightened, "Apparently he is being assigned to Cross Marian." The rest of the Noah froze and the look of distaste was prevalent throughout the family. Cross, even now that the matter with Allen Walker and the Fourteenth was done with, still left a bad taste in their mouths.

Road's look mellowed calculatively, "Cross wouldn't take another apprentice, not unless something was in it for him." She muttered, "I hate that man…"

"I agree Road, you're so smart." The Earl cooed, "The moment Cross steps out of the Order so want you, Road, and you Wisely to trail him. I want to know who that apprentice is."

"Fine with me." Road shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't like the thought of Cross taking a new apprentice. It's too soon."

Wisely looked at her teasingly, " Is it too soon because it's Cross? Or is it too soon because you miss Allen Walker?" Road glared at him before her eyes found the table. They all took Allen's execution hard, and she was no exception. It didn't sting as badly now though, and now they were able to joke about it(and be a little bitter).

"Yeah...that too." She smiled sadly.

Wisely shrugged, "Anyway, it's fine by me. It's too consecutive for it not be suspicious."

"It's too consecutive? It just sounds like the Order being the Order to me. Child exorcists and whatnot." Sheryl smirked, "I'd never put my dearest Road or Tyki in the line of danger."

Tyki snorted, "First, I'm not a child. Second, Road and I fought the exorcists more than you ever did."

"And yes," Wisely interrupted, "Consecutive. Exorcists come once every blue moon, child exorcists even less. We get a strange feeling and almost a year later Cross gets a student? It wouldn't be so suspicious if it _wasn't_ Cross, but we all know he has history of meddling with the scenario. All because he was friends with that fourteenth." He smirked.

Road nodded, "So Millennie has a right to be suspicious." She agreed. The other Noah settled down, the conversation done with.

The Earl clapped his hands, "Great! Now that that's settled, how about some breakfast?" He sat down merrily as the Akuma maids filed in with food. The rest of the family looked on in shock.

"What?! It's three-thirty in the morning!"

~insertlinebreak~

Allen had been very silent after the whole ordeal. None of them blamed him, it was a lot to take in after all. They went to the cafeteria afterwards, and Kanda disappeared to the training rooms. Lenalee didn't follow although she normally would, he'd need some time alone. Instead, she took Allen to the library.

"This is really where Lavi usually is, but since we're waiting for him this is a good place to be." Lenalee shrugged, "He's not really allowed to seek me or Kanda out without a good reason so we usually have to find him."

Allen looked up, "Why?"

Lenalee looked down, "He got into some trouble a year ago, Lavi isn't a normal exorcist. He has special rules to follow so he follows them before he follows the Order's rules." She ruffled Allen's hair, "Don't worry too much about it though, worry about making sure Tim doesn't leave your sight. He gets into trouble when left alone."

Allen was silent again.

"Allen?"

"...Miss Lenalee? About Mr. Kanda…"

Lenalee tensed; it was natural that Allen would be curious. After what Kanda said, Lenalee was sure Allen caught on to why Kanda was so angry about his existence. Or maybe it was the fact that Kanda's uniform wasn't in the _best_ condition after the mission and his tattoo(the same tattoo that Allen had in his chest) was visible.

Either way, Allen was confused and curious and it fell on her to explain it to him.

"What about him?"

Allen looked quietly down at his lap, "Is he...like me?" There it was, the question. Lenalee toyed with the idea of lying to him, telling him no. If Allen thought he was the only second exorcist it was bound to lead to horrible results, but if Allen saw that his project reaped horrible outcomes it may dishearten him.

If there was one thing Lenalee didn't want it was for Allen to feel the reality of the war so early. She truly only wanted his happiness.

 _However…_

"Yes." Lenalee nodded.

 _I can't lie._

"Ha...I thought so. He has the same marking that I do...on his chest going down his arm." Allen pointed to his own chest, "He seemed really angry about the project, but Professor Johnny and Professor Lou Fa have never been mean to me, and although the tests…" He stopped himself, "I didn't like the tests, but when people who cared for me were around me it never felt that bad."

Allen hated the tests, yes, but not to Kanda's extent. Then again, what did he know? He was surrounded with people that only wanted the best for him, always. That's why although he hated the tests...and to some extent hated being in the Order, he was able to bear it.

Lenalee quieted, "I don't know what happened to Kanda while he was in that project, but it hurt him a lot. Thank goodness that didn't happen to you." She smiled sweetly, "It's good that you can start this war so happy."

Yes, it was good. He wouldn't be like her, resentful for probably the rest of his life. Or like Kanda, who wouldn't let himself be happy. Or even like Lavi, who forced himself to not care for anybody because it was his duty.

Or even like his former self: the former self who gave up his own happiness for others.

For that, Lenalee was glad.

"Hey Lenalee," She looked up to see Lavi walking into the library, Bookman just behind him, "That was really something in there huh? Yuu-chan sure put him in his place, right?" Lavi was notable a lot more subdued, but that was probably because Bookman was staring him down like he was going to cast judgement upon him.

Lenalee winced from the sheer power of the glare: she knew Lavi wasn't on the best of terms with Bookman but she assumed that it'd blow over by now. Then again, Lavi's job was on the line she supposed, and being a Bookman meant everything to Lavi.

"Yeah, it was something. Did anything interesting happen after we left? I would've stayed but well…" _Kanda dragged me out_ is what she wanted to say, but that was kind of obvious.

Lavi shook his head, "Besides Komui being all smug about it and Leverrier sulking the whole time, no." He opened a book-one that definitely wasn't in English, "By the way, Cross told me to, and I quote, 'Tell that useless idiot apprentice of mine to get in my room in the next ten minutes or else." Lavi smiled sympathetically down at Allen, "That's you kid, come back safely."

Allen smiled brightly, "He can't possibly be that bad, right Miss Lenalee?"

Lenalee gave a strained smile back, "Ah…."

"Right?"

"..."

Allen blinked, _So he is that bad?_

Lenalee stood, "I have to talk to my big brother Allen, but lucky for you Timcanpy knows where Cross's room is at, so he'll lead you there. _Don't get lost_." She bowed hastily at Bookman, and disappeared out the door.

Following Lenalee's example(and partly because Bookman's look terrified him), "Bye...I'll get going." He was gone as well.

The silence that hung over Lavi and Bookman was thick. Lavi hated to be left alone with Bookman nowadays. He was his master and Lavi was still eager to learn Bookman had to teach him, but things were tense. It was better now after Bookman isolated Lavi away from anybody who he called his 'friend', but they still had a long way to go until they were at their previous standing.

Lavi's eyes found the desk quietly.

Bookman turned away, "Junior."

Lavi sighed, "Knew it. Yeah, this record's mine Gramps, don't you worry." He looked at the door where Allen previously disappeared through.

 _I was going to do it whether you ordered me to or not anyway._

~insertlinebreak~

Cross was terrifying.

Cross was terrifying.

Just in case you didn't understand: Cross was terrifying. What the actual hell.

Allen trembled on the ground as he kneeled, looking up at the man before him. After entering the room Timcanpy promptly abandoned him to sit on Cross's shoulder, leaving Allen to suffer alone. Apparently Timcanpy and Cross had a background, because Allen never felt more betrayed in his life.

"My name is Allen Walker...hello…" Allen nervously greeted, bowing slightly. He rethought his actions quickly and then went into a deeper bow for good measure. Cross didn't look like the type to be gentle when disrespected.

He scoffed, "You're scrawny-not very tall either. A bit short for your age. Disappointing." Allen froze, a strained smile slowly working it's way on his face. He had been excited to meet Cross at first, but he was slowly realizing that Lenalee and Lavi's reactions were justified.

"Whatever. My name is Cross, you'll address me as Master." He pointed towards the large selections of wine in his room, "Now make yourself useful and pour me wine." After all that happened today, he certainly needed more than a few drinks.

Allen fumbled to get up and scrambled towards the table, "Y-yes, Master."

* * *

 **Poor Allen~XD. Pray for Allen y'all.**


	11. A Day In The Life Of An Appentice

***Dies laughing* I swear this was supposed to be a deep, emotional chapter that progressed the story along. Somehow it turned into this. Well, if y'all were wondering about Allen's well being, here ya go. And Allen meets somebody-and gains an ally?**

 **As usual, thank you guys sooo much for the reviews and the kind words.**

* * *

Cross Marian, as Allen came to find out, was a jerk. There were many factors about Cross that made him not only a jerk, but an 'insufferable bastard'-as many seemed to deem him. Allen was, of course, much newer to Cross's antics and so it came as a huge shocks when Cross fully showed his habits to him.

First off, Allen came to find out that Cross was a drunk. He spent more of his time playing bartender than an actual apprentice. On the bright side as Lavi so graciously pointed out, Allen could become a pretty successful bartender with all the drinks he now knew how to pour.

Cross was also a womanizer-and girls actually fell for him! Allen couldn't count how many times he came back to Cross's room to find girls on each of his arms as he drank!

And it was clear that the only actual training Allen was getting was the 'sink-or-swim method because there was no hypothetical training with Cross. When it was time to fight, Cross expected you to fight. Training days were also days Allen found out that for seconds like he and Kanda, other exorcists didn't really have to worry about holding back. They'd heal in minutes anyway.

"Allen!" Allen's head snapped up; had he really been falling asleep into his lunch? Cross had been keeping him up with his antics. A week ago it had been because Cross had lost a bet with some Finders. As a reward Allen was given to said Finders to act as a servant until the week was up.

(Allen knew they felt bad but that didn't stop them from making him do everything.)

This week it was chasing down a single mouse that decided that Cross's general hat was it's new home. As a result Allen had been chasing the mouse(and the hat by extension) throughout the nice.

"Lenalee, Kanda. Hi." He waved sleepily almost falling backwards until Lenalee steadied him. Allen was surprised that Lavi wasn't with him as he usually was, but he knew Bookman was sticking close to him right now.

Lenalee smiled sweetly, holding out her hand for Allen to take, "Allen, come here. There's somebody that I want you to meet." She urged, pulling him along. Allen stumbled along, eventually hearing Lenalee giggle and he was lifted like a child. She at first went to balance him on her hip, but decided that it was easier to carry him on her back.

"I feel like an older sister, it's nice." Lenalee said, giggling as Allen's head settled on her shoulder, "You're really tired, huh Allen? General Cross is training you really hard."

Kanda snorted, "He's still chasing that rat."

"Really? I thought you caught it."

Well, Allen did. He locked it in a cage and went to get Cross, but when he came back he found that the mouse was exceptionally skilled in lock picking because when they came back the lock was broken and the mouse was gone-along with the hat.

"Well…" Allen sighed.

Lenalee sighed, "Cheer up, Allen. It'll get better. But look," she pointed to a woman, who sat alone in a chair, "Miranda!"

Miranda looked up, her eyes meeting Allen's and then they widened, "Is...is that…?" Her eyes watered; she hadn't believed the rumors while she was away on her mission. Noah typically left regular exorcists alone as they chased the generals. Seeing him in real felt like a dream-or a nightmare, really.

"Yeah, say hello Allen." Lenalee set Allen down, and smiled when he politely bowed.

"Hello, miss. I'm Allen Walker."

Miranda knelt and let Allen come closer, "Hello Allen, I'm Miranda Lotto."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Miranda!" Allen exclaimed, grabbing her hand. Miranda only smiled, sadly, because when Allen was older he only called her Miranda.

"Please, just Miranda. You're an apprentice, aren't you?"

Lenalee sighed, "Under Cross."

"Really? Oh my." Miranda smiled sweetly, "Well, when you feel tired or fed up please come to me. I'll make you tea." She promised, "He doesn't really notice me, so I'll be the last he comes to." She stood up, not noticing the paper that fell on the floor when she previously stood and slipped. As a result the table toppled over, sending cups and food across the room.

Lenalee winced, already knowing the outcome of Miranda's small mistake,"Three…two...one…"

Allen blinked, _Until what?_

"I'M SO SORRY!" Allen jumped nearly knocking Lenalee over as Miranda screeched. He flailed around eventually grasping Lenalee's coat and drawing himself close to her.

"I MESS UP EVERYTHING SO I MIGHT AS WELL DROWN MYSELF IN THE FOUNTAIN-"

Allen choked, "Wait...what?!" He stepped forward to stop her, but Lenalee was faster. She grabbed Miranda's shoulder, turning her to face Allen as she whispered into her ear.

"Miranda, didn't you say that you wanted to serve Allen tea when he ran away from Cross? You can't do that if you drown yourself." Lenalee coaxed.

Miranda exhaled, seemingly relaxing as she nodded, "You're...right. I'll hold out until then." She nodded, and sat back down completely calm. Allen blinked, once...twice..three times before deciding that with all her quirks Miranda was…kind of like Lou Fa.

Allen smiled...he did miss Lou Fa didn't he? Miranda reminded him of her, and that made him feel exceptionally better about being so far away from her. Although she was a little...much, going to Miranda didn't sound like a bad idea.

"I'll definitely come to you when I'm sad." He reassured her, smiling a bit. Miranda gave a weak smile in return as she moved to clean up the mess. Allen bowed to her once more before he left with Lenalee, holding her hand as they walked.

Lenalee gave him a bright smile, "Do you like Miranda?" She asked, "It seemed like you did."

Allen nodded, "Mmhmm! She's strange...but it's nice!" He paused as he heard squeaking, and turned quickly enough to come face to face with the mouse.

The mouse had the hat in its' paws, looking hilariously small next to it. His eyes widened as he took a step forward, "You…"

The mouse darted down the other hall, hat in tow. Allen shrieked in response, taking off after it. Lenalee watched, blinking in confusion before shrugging. "I hope he catches it soon." She knew that she _could_ help him but...she wasn't going to.

As horrible as she was sure it sounded, seeing Allen stress so much over Cross was actually heartwarming. It reminded her so much of the past, and as horrible as it sounded she wasn't ready to let go of that Allen yet. Scars faded over time, but they always remained after all.

Lenalee sighed; maybe she'd go serve coffee to her brother and the others-her status be damned.

~insertlinebreak~

The next time Lenalee saw Allen, it was at night later that day. He was panting, but he held the mouse in a cage triumphantly. This time, the cage was bolted shut with at least sixteen locks on it, Allen held Cross's hat in his hand as he teasingly waved it in front of the mouse's face.

"No more causing trouble." He scolded lightly and Lenalee laughed as she approached, Lavi and Kanda at her sides.

"Allen, you finally caught him!" Lavi cheerfully noted, "Are you gonna get rid of him or what?" He leaned in to stare at the rodent. Lenalee was never fond of mice, but she surely felt for the creature if Allen was going to chuck him off of the Order's cliff.

Allen looked insulted at the mere thought of it, "No way! You see, me and Thomas over here," He gestured to the mouse, "Have bonded over this experience and have vowed to stay together forever. Besides I found out the reason he keeps taking Master's hat."

Allen unlocked all sixteen locks to hold Thomas gently in his hand, "You see when Thomas was but a young lad, Master had destroyed his home. Alone, homeless, and cold Thomas vowed to take revenge on the man who ruined his life!" Allen exclaimed dramatically, supplementing the story with gestures.

(The more comical bit was that Thomas assisted him in said gestures.)

The silence that hung afterwards almost was enough to make Allen blush as he urged Thomas back into his cage.

Lavi coughed, "O...Kay...well do you like Cross?" And really, that was the number one question since the beginning of Allen's apprenticeship. In the few months that Allen resided under Cross, what did he really think of him?

"Ha...ha...do I like Master…?" Allen asked, "...Mwahahahaha….NEVER."

Kanda snorted, "knew it."

Allen laughed manically, "Nobody could like him! He's evil! And so I've vowed to help Thomas someday get revenge!" He was beginning to laugh so loud, others were looking.

* * *

 ***Continues to die* Yeah...I wasn't going to let Allen like Cross. And Allen met Miranda! And Allen gains an ally-Thomas the Mouse! I swear this was supposed to be emotional but yeah no. I'll save that for next chapter.**


	12. The Learning Curve

**Um...hi? *almost gets shot* I'm sorry! It's so late I know...but remember the plot driving chapter I promised you? Well...here you go?**

~insertlinbreak~

Allen's first mission was the London.

He stood outside the white ark, the situation a reminder of her departure to the European branch when he first synchronized. Now nearly four months later he stood outside of it again, nervously wringing his hands as Cross got briefed by Komui.

Lenalee stood beside him, leaving for her mission at the same time. While he was going to London Lenalee was leaving for Italy with Lavi. For once, Lavi was going to be without Bookman as his master was leaving with Chaoji.

"Are you excited Allen?" Lenalee asked, smiling softly as Lavi came to stand beside her. Allen looked up at her, his hand nervously going to his shoulder where Thomas was sitting. He expected the mouse to stay home, but he was surprisingly insistent on going along.

Allen laughed softly, "I don't think excited is the word for it, Lenalee." He admitted, "Nervous I think is the word. I've never been outside of here." He had never even really been outside. Once, maybe a few times to help the scientists bring in supplies or see exorcists off. All he really knew was the blue sky, and the green grass he could see in the distance because grass didn't really grow unless he was in the gardens.

He heard there was a separate place in the Order that grew flowers, but Lenalee was adamant on keeping him away from that place. Most of the exorcists were, and Allen grew to naturally stay away from that place as well.

"It won't be too bad kid, as long as you keep this in mind." Lavi bent down at the knee, "I tell you this seriously, so take this as advice: assume everybody is Akuma. Anytime somebody sees that symbol on your coat it makes you a target. Don't forget that." Lavi ruffled his head, "Come back to us in one piece, the head nurse is a demon."

Allen nodded, "Don't worry, I don't think I could come back hurt even if I tried." He laughed, his healing abilities always a factor. Even if an Akuma managed to get him, he was sure he'd just heal.

Lenalee nodded, "Yes, but be careful anyway. I'll try to bring you something from Italy, okay?" She clasped his hands in hers tightly, "So please be careful, promise?" Allen knew she was worried for him, Lenalee always did worry. He didn't want to worry her more than he already did.

He hooked his pinky with hers, nodding with a small smile, "Yes, I promise." Allen didn't think his mission would be that hard anyway. His master would be with him, and it was supposed to be an 'in-and-out' mission.

"Brat, let's go. Stop coddling him." Cross suddenly appeared beside him, making Allen jump. Lenalee straightened to glare at Cross; she really knew Cross would not really let Allen get hurt but...she couldn't ever be too sure with Cross.

She placed her hands on Allen's shoulders, "Please...take care of him."

Cross smirked, "Just like your brother, sentimental." He grasped Allen's hand and dragged him through the ark. Lenalee and Lavi watched, until Lenalee shakily reached for Lavi's arm.

"Hey Lavi…?" She trailed off, "Allen...he was from London, wasn't he?" She didn't know why that thought made her so nervous.

Lavi nodded, "Yeah," He sighed, "That's what worries me."

~insertlinebreak~

London was bigger than he ever imagined. Swarms of people hurried it what seemed like endless patterns. There were people shouting in front of stores, coaxing people to buy their products. He saw children that looked to be about his age playing, running around. More importantly, this was his first time really being outdoors.

It was much brighter than the Order could ever be, a lot lighter. The air felt cleaner though he was sure it wasn't and everything felt so much newer.

He huddled closer to Cross, nervously grasping his hand.

"Where are those damn finders?" Cross grumbled, looking around, "Komui said they'd greet us in front of the gate. Useless." He tugged Allen forward, "Let's go brat."

Allen stammered, "B-but master the finders-" he tried to reason. The Finders had information of the mysterious phenomenon going about, and also knew the location of their informants. Without them it was pretty much like restarting the mission from scratch. He didn't want to trouble the Finders by making them look for them.

"Shut up. The Finders will find us if they really have anything useful to tell us."

Allen nodded doubtfully, keeping up with Cross's long strides. Apparently the phenomenon had something to do with fireflies and one that glowed green. It would grant one wish to anyone who caught it-which no one ever did.

He wasn't sure how they were supposed to catch the firefly. He was afraid Cross would make him chase it all night just like Thomas. Remembering the mouse, Allen absentmindedly pat him on his head before holding up his hood to let Thomas hide beneath it.

"Wait here." They suddenly stopped in front of a large building, and looking up Allen could see it was a hotel. Cross stepped inside as Allen waited outside. The loudness of the area was almost startling, and he was surprised to see so many people just ignoring each other.

In the Order, everybody said hello to everyone. Everyone knew everyone and it wasn't common to be a stranger. Seeing so many new faces, it almost reminded Allen of his awakening, and seeing so many new faces at one time. The reminder alone made anxiety creep up Allen's throat, but he squashed it in favor of his wonder.

Everything was so new.

Everything-

 _Ba-_ _ **Thump**_

His eye suddenly hurt.

 _Ba-_ _ **Thump**_

He couldn't breathe, his lungs wouldn't take in any air. Allen could feel Timcanpy worriedly flying around him. Yet he couldn't move-or he could, it just couldn't bring himself to move.

There was a man across the street from him, hunched over. He looked like he was in pain, and many had stopped to help him. Yet the man would not say anything, he wouldn't even move.

 _-Ba-_ _ **Thump**_

Suddenly there was what looked like a ghost floating above it. A chained woman, crying. She looked like she was in pain-Allen almost wanted to help her. No...he did want to. She looked so sad...he wanted to...

 _Yet…_

"Ah…" The world was spinning.

Cross was suddenly behind him, "What's wrong with you?" He demanded but Allen only pointed forward, and fell into Cross's arms, unconscious.

Gritting his teeth Cross set Allen down, "Akuma. Innocence, activate." He pointed his gun forward, "What a waste of bullets." Just as the Akuma ripped forward from the man's skin, a bullet lodged itself in it's metal.

The Akuma turned around, just as Cross released another bullet-this time into it's face. The Akuma blew up, it's dust carried by the wind.

"How troublesome," Cross carried Allen inside.

~insertlinebreak~

"Road, Wisely." The Earl suddenly looked up, turning to the two who sat with him in his office. They looked up as well, standing up. It was already clear what their orders would be.

He pointed towards the door, "It seems he's in London. Go greet him." The Earl ordered. His Akuma saw a little boy with a hood over his head in an exorcist coat-Cross's apprentice no doubt. Any other information was cut off as Cross destroyed it.

Still, what the Akuma saw was useful. They now knew Cross was investigating in London and he couldn't leave without the innocence. They were free to quietly observe him as long as he stayed there.

Road nodded, "Yes Millennie." Her door opened, and she clasped hands with Wisely as they walked through.

~insertlinebreak~

Cross quietly sat beside Allen, watching him sleep. It hadn't been long since Allen fainted-maybe an hour. It didn't stop Timcanpy or Thomas from worrying, both hovering over him like worried mothers. Their worry was misplaced: Allen was fine. It was the shock that caused him to collapse.

"So it seems that the curse still rests within him." Mana's curse was strong enough to last through rebirth. Allen had definitely saw the soul of the Akuma-and that meant he would once again have to explain. He hadn't done that since Allen was ten-and that was at least seven years ago.

Six years after Allen turned ten, he was executed. One year after that, he was reborn. Seven years in total.

He looked away, "Troublesome." He nudged Allen with his hand, "Hey, brat. Wake up." Allen shifted, groaning softly under his breath, " ."

Allen opened his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking before opening his mouth, "My head hurts…" he turned to Cross, "master?"

"What you saw was an Akuma's soul." Cross knew what an Akuma was already, but he had never seen one.

Allen blinked, completely lost, "W-what?" Until seconds later, when the memories came rushing back, "Wait...that thing...that crying women...it was a soul?" His head hurt more now, and the sorrow he felt for the woman came rushing back.

 _She looked so sad..._

"When a person calls a loved one back, that loved one's soul is trapped within the Akuma and made to do it's bidding. When innocence kills an Akuma the soul is set free."

Allen blinked, "I...don't understand. Why can I see them?" As far as he knew, Lenalee or somebody would have warned him about how horrible the souls were if they could see them. It wasn't something someone could brush off, they would tell him. Something as horrible as that...it wasn't something easily forgotten. Even now, Allen still felt sick.

"That eye of yours, it's cursed. It allows you to see the souls of the Akuma." Cross sat back, drinking out of a cup that Allen was sure was filled with wine, "Don't go fainting again-I'll leave you next time."

Allen held his head, "Master...it was horrible."

"Akuma souls aren't supposed to look nice-they're enslaved," Cross bluntly told him, and then after a moment, "Innocence sets them free, keep that in mind."

He stood up, "Let's go. The hotel doesn't have food, so we'll have to go to a restaurant."

~insertlinebreak~

They sat down, Allen having remained silent the entire walk there. He had kept his eyes down, avoiding looking at anyone in fear of spotting another Akuma. He knew he should consider it luck that he could see Akuma-it meant that no Akuma could sneak up on him and yet he couldn't. It was too horrible.

"What do you want to eat?"

Allen shrugged, and looked out the window. He wasn't all that hungry anyway. Cross stared at him before saying something to the waitress. The waitress nodded and left, leaving Allen and Cross in silence.

"Master?" Allen suddenly spoke up, "How long have you been an exorcist?"

"Too long." Cross bluntly replied, and that was it for making conversation. Silence went on until the waitress returned, setting down a plate in front of Allen. He didn't recognize the food-despite eating a lot he was quite picky eater-as all children were bound to be. It was something stuck through a skewer.

Allen poked it, "What is this?" He looked up at Cross.

"Mitarashi dango. Eat it."

Allen uncertainly picked up one of the skewers before taking a bite-and immediately smiling, "It's really good!" It could be in the running of being one of his favorite foods-although Lenalee was trying to force chocolate cake on him as his favorite.

Outside of the restaurant, Cross and Allen didn't notice the little girl standing across the street. Her head bowed she abruptly turned away.

No…"

 _He's dead...right?_

"Those pitiful exorcists…" Road hung her head, "Ha...what a sad thing, poor boy...poor Allen…" She sniffles, "Wisely…?" She called.

Her brother was suddenly beside her, looking at her confused. He awkwardly hugged her to his chest, watching as he girl years older than childishly burrowed her head into his chest.

"Oh...my dear sister." He comforted.

She looked up, "I wanna go home." Wisely nodded, figuring that the Earl would want to hear the news anyway. It made sense now, it made so much sense why they felt that feeling.

He entered Road's door with her, holding her hand.

 _Welcome back, fourteenth._

* * *

 _ **IIIII DOOOONNNN'T LIIIKEEEE THHIIISSS CHAAAAPPPTER. But like I rewrote it so many times and I figured that it was time to star t doubting myself.**_


	13. Friends

**Hiiii~ This is another chapter that turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Has anybody watched Stranger Things season two? I was watching it while writing this. Now, this chapter is highly Noah centered.**

* * *

It was almost unnerving to see the Earl so upset. Not that Road was any better, they had never seen her so distraught. The Earl and Road had always been the leaders, with Road as the Earl's most trusted Noah. Even Tyki looked shaken by the news.

"Well," Tyki sighed, "First things first, how do we move from here? Previous plan is basically shot and we have bigger things to worry about now." Leaning back in his chair, he trained his eyes on the ceiling. There was never a quiet moment in their family-not a moment of peace. Things were looking up for them, the depression that followed their family after Allen's death was being to fade and Tyki thought it would stay that way.

He never saw his family more silent.

There was another soft sigh and he turned, Wisely blinked back lazily, "There's not much we can do. If the Fourteenth rests in the Second then we have to get him-willingly of course. The plan has to be halted until then." Wisely leaned back in his chair, "Unless you want to go a different route and just destroy the Order and take him."

"We can't just destroy the Order and expect Allen to come with us. He has a child's trust in them." Road added, playing placidly with her dog. The white dogged barked happily in agreement, and licked her cheek.

There was a scoff and all attention suddenly turned to Sheryl. He sat beside Road, petting her hair and watching her play with their dog. "This boy...Allen, is much more trouble than he's worth." Sheryl commented, "It would be easier to just let him stay-his former wouldn't come with us anyway."

"Yes," Road nodded, smiling softly, "But Allen's family. We never turn our back on family. We love them." She rocked back and forth, "Even if it takes us years-Allen needs to be with us."

And although she hadn't spoken it, the elder's true meaning shone through, _We can't let him slip through again._

Road sat up straighter, "I'll greet him myself, introduce myself-as Road Kamelot and not as a Noah. He'll trust me, I look no older than he does…" There was also the fact that she missed Allen so much that it hurt-and the fact that she missed Nea terribly as well.

Maybe she missed Nea a little more than Allen, but maybe that was because she hadn't seen her adoptive uncle in nearly forty years.

"I think that's a swell idea. A child places trust in another child. However, Tyki will accompany you my dear," The Earl smiled coldly, "Do see that you don't give yourself away. I'd _hate_ to have to punish you for letting an exorcist or worse Cross see you."

Road and Tyki shuddered; the threat may have been empty but it was a threat none the less and the Earl only threatened them when he was serious. Even when they failed the Ark recapture he hadn't even lifted a finger to harm them-he hadn't even yelled. He cried because of the fourteenth, but didn't yell.

"Yes Millennie." Road nodded nervously.

"Of course, my dear Earl." Tyki agreed, just as Road's door opened. Road hopped down from the Earl's chair to walk over to Tyki, grasping his hand with her own, "We'll return shortly."

And they were gone.

~insertlinebreak~

Tyki and Road immediately split up once they arrived in London. Tyki was too tall for him to go unnoticed, and Cross would recognize him immediately. Road, however, was small enough to disappear in a crowd and although Cross knew her well she was stealthy enough for him not to catch her.

In other words, she got to follow them around.

Road quietly followed the general, knowing that he knew _somebody_ was following him. She knew however they he wouldn't expect it to be her. After the 'little' temper tantrum she threw when he stuck her with his debts, Cross expected her to be assigned to another general.

(She destroyed half a village with a horde of Akuma because of _debts._ To be fair, the Earl made her buy thirty fruit baskets for the remaining living families and hand them out as 'charity' work.)

Remembering the incident only made Road pout as she dragged Lero behind her.

"Poor boy, having that man as his master again." Road muttered sympathetically, feeling honestly sorry. She heard Allen's rambles about how horrible his training was and how it traumatized him. She followed behind them slowly, watching Alle respond to anything Cross said. Timcanpy fluttered above his head, continuously flying into Allen's hood and out.

She'd have to tread carefully around Timcanpy-the golem never particularly disliked her, not even when he was Nea's, but it was still a bother. Timcanpy was loyal to Cross and would show him her unless the golem deemed her trustworthy.

Cross suddenly stopped in front of a bar and Road disappeared behind a wall to spy.

"Brat, stay out here." Cross ordered. Allen nodded obediently, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Master."

Once Cross disappeared Allen immediately started muttering under his breath. Road giggled at just how angry he was at Cross-apparently Cross _still_ was a jerk. She clasped her hands in front of her as she moved to greet him, all sweet smiles and bright eyes.

She stopped in front of him, waited for him to meet her eyes and when he finally did she curtsied politely. Allen, confused, politely tipped his head.

"My name is Road." Road greeted, "Are you all alone?" She questioned, knowing the answer. If she was quick, she could drag him off before Cross came out of the bar.

Allen nodded, scowling, "Master went off again, honestly~" He sighed, "My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you, Road."

Road giggled, "Nice to meet you too! My uncle disappeared as well-the jerk," She sighed, the lie easily coming off her tongue, "I can't really be alone since I'm so young and when I saw you I just…" She sighed, "We look the same age and daddy wouldn't want me to walk with somebody older. How old are you?"

Allen thought about it; he was technically one-almost two-but he didn't look it, "I'm...thirteen." Allen finally decided, "Thirteen years old." He watched as Road smiled brightly,

"Great! I'm thirteen too!" A lie, of course. Road was nearly forty-something she supposed-she stopped counting after she turned seventeen because she never aged, "Would you like to walk with me? We can go to a candy store or something-or a bakery! Do you like sweets?"

Like last time, Allen's eye couldn't pick up that she wasn't human. She was almost afraid that rebirth would give it that power.

 _So it can still only see Akuma. I'll have to watch out for the Akuma in the streets. Allen will try to fight them._

 _ **-All Akuma...don't come near me or else-**_ Road threatened.

"I like all foods! I'll go with you." Allen declared passionately and Road giggled. It seemed that Allen never changed; she'd have to buy him extra candy. They linked hands as they began to walk.

Allen looked at her, "So, why are you in town?"

"Daddy is a diplomat," Road told him, "And we're in London because of that. Usually Uncle has to be around me but he disappeared so I decided to walk by myself." Road looked at him, "What's with the weird clothes, aren't you hot in that, it's warm out."

His exorcist uniform was quite hot but there was little he could do about it. He had to wear it all the time when he left the Order.

Allen scratched the back of his head, "Kind of, but I have to wear it." He pulled at it uncomfortably. His exorcist uniform was much easier to wear when he could wear it without his coat. He wondered if this was how Lenalee felt-he always saw her in a long dress if she wasn't in her uniform.

Road pouted, "Take that off. You can wear it on your arm or something, but if you faint Daddy will kill me if it means we have to pay your medical bills."

Allen smiled nervously, "My master wouldn't be happy." He could picture the lecture-no, the _punishments_ he'd receive if Cross caught him disobeying orders.

"Your master left you in the middle of London all alone, tell him to stuff it." Road stubbornly pouted and as Allen pulled off his coat she tugged him into a store. She smiled sweetly at the store owner as she and Allen walked down the candy aisles.

Road picked out a bundle of chocolates, "Do you like chocolates? We can share these and then go and get cake. I'll pay of course!" She offered, shaking the bag, "London has the best chocolates!"

Allen shrugged, "I haven't had much chocolate. Where I'm from two of the people I'm close to, well there names are Miranda and Lenalee, they _really_ don't like it if I eat too many sweets." He laughed at Road's horrified look, "what?"

"My...caretaker...gives me whatever I want." Road gaped, "Even Daddy gives me whatever I want-and so does my uncle." She grabbed an extra bag of chocolate, "I change my mind, we can get separate bags, you deserve it!"

Allen shook his head, "No that's okay-"

"No I want to." Road interrupted, "Besides, friends do this sort of stuff for each other."

"Friends?" Allen echoed. Road smiled and nodded.

"Friends, that's what we are, right? At least, we _could_ be friends?"

Allen stared, "I never really had a friend...at least nobody my age." It was always his _family_ not his friends. Lenalee and Lavi and Kanda were all his family. So was the rest of the Order.

Road giggled, squeezing both of his hands with her own.

She smiled sweetly, "It's okay, I never hang out with people my age either. So we can be each other's first friend." She held out her hand, smiling;

"So come on!"

~insertlinebreak~

Road walked back into the family room, holding onto three bags of candy, a box of cakes, and a milk shake. Tyki trailed behind her carrying the rest of the food she brought-scowling as Road looked _extremely_ satisfied.

"She bought the boy half of the town." Tyki accused, eyeing her. Road giggled.

"No, I'd see three quarters. I couldn't help it, it's _Allen_." She giggled, "And I do love him."

Wisely chuckled, "I assume that it went well?" He questioned and half the family laughed in agreement. Road looked absolutely _elated_. She twirled until she was next to the Earl, placing herself importantly on the arm of his chair and tossing her legs onto his lap.

"What can I say? I'm increasingly persuasive." She giggled, and then her face mellows out, "He's still so sweet. And so trusting, I just met him today, right? But he said yes when I said we should be friends."

Road looked up, "We have to get him soon, the Order still doesn't deserve him."

~insertlinebreak~

Allen was back at the bar by the time Cross walked back out, Timcanpy fluttering after him. He had been dropped off by Road, clutching at least of the stores in London's goods.

Cross eyed him curiously, "Where did you get all that stuff?" He remembered specifically telling Allen _not_ to leave. He'd punish him later, but for now he was actually curious.

"A...friend." Allen replied, "I made a friend. She was nice."

Cross stood still, "What was her name?" Cross suddenly didn't like the way Allen was clutching candy. Allen wouldn't be as trusting unless it was a child he met. The girl would have to be well off to afford all she bought and she'd have to _awfully_ like sweets. She'd also had to be _incredibly_ persuasive to get Allen to disobey Cross.

They'd also have to be fond enough of Allen to even consider approaching him.

Cross didn't like this.

Cross _really_ didn't like this.

It sounded sickeningly familiar-because Cross _knew_ who would approach Allen before Allen even said it.

"Her name was Road."

Cross kept walking, "I see."

* * *

 ***suspenseful music* Cross knows Allen and Road met. Now the question is: will he tell Komui or does he actually even give a fuck?**


	14. The Bookman Heir's interlude

**A completely Allen-free chapter~ Instead, we get Lavi being sneaky. I'm so sorry about the wait, I debated over doing another chapter with Allen or giving Lavi his interlude. I went with the latter.**

~insertlinebreak~

Lavi wasn't surprised when he and Lenalee finished their mission remarkably early.. The rumors about Komui being overworked and understaffed must've been true if it forced him to send Lavi and Lenalee on such an easy mission. As a result, the innocence was recovered and the mission was finished in under a week-much too soon for Allen to have returned.

"So," Lavi breathed as they stepped through the ark gate, "Home sweet home?" He remarked while looking at the scientist hurrying around the entrance bay. If he was lucky at all, Bookman wouldn't have returned with Chaoji yet. It was improbable that they had returned; Chaoji was newly made an official exorcist and it was bound to take him awhile to get used to being with a General.

If he wasn't there it meant he could finally get some work done. His own work; the record Bookman left him with.

"Well, that's one place to put it." Lenalee smiled, "Seems a lot quieter without Allen, doesn't it? He's always in the entrance bay when Cross isn't working with him." He liked to see people come in and out of the ark; actually, he just liked the ark in general. That in itself was suspicious, but Lavi didn't let himself get to hung up on it.

Besides, the ark was the least of his problems.

"It sure is quieter. Seems that the scientists are sure working hard in here. Did something happen? It's only been a few days." Lavi observed, watching them work. It seemed they were messing around with the frequency of the ark-something must've gone wrong.

A lone scientist who was messing on the equipment connected to the ark looked up, "Something did happen," She explained quickly, "A gate shattered soon after some of our scientists crossed through to the North American Branch. The gate connecting us have been severed and the scientists there can't return without crossing through several other gates. But…" She smiled ruefully, "We have no way to mend the gate without that song, and none of us can play it."

"And even if you could play it, you don't have the power connecting your soul to the ark." Lavi finished and watched the young woman nodded.

Lenalee stepped forward, "Crossing through several gates is too dangerous-Central can't possibly be letting them-"

"They're not, don't worry. Until we can find a way to manually fix the gate without the use of the piano then well,they'll have to get here the old fashioned way or wait there. But it's frustrating. We're working on keeping the frequency stable in the other places though." The woman, Laura if Lavi remembered sighed, "I remember that Allen strengthened these gates just before...you know...and then he blocked off the musicians room."

Lavi remembered; on his last day that he spent locked up in that room. His room, the musician's room, he played that song over and over. He had repaired all of the gates that were brittle and strengthened them the best he could with so little time. If he had a few weeks he would have probably been able to make them last decades as the last musician did.

After that, he blocked off the musician's room. He shattered all gates leading to it. Presumably to protect the ark from Central, who would have tried to force a connection to it. Smart of him.

Laura smiled, "But leave all the worrying about the gates to us!" She said suddenly, noticing their expressions, "We're the scientists, and we care about your safety. We're trying to find a solution before they turn to our youngest recruit, you know? So let us worry about it!" She stood up to push them out the room, "go see Chief Komui, he's waiting for you to report to him."

Then she shut the door.

Lenalee and Lavi stood outside, Lenalee tightly clutching Lavi's coat, "Y-you don't think they'll turn to Allen…?"

"It's likely," Lavi stated, his eye darkening. "But I'll look into it, so don't worry. You go report to Komui, I have something to check on."

Lenalee looked at him, "Lavi..what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lenalee, just some business I have to attend to." Lsvi turned around, "I'll see you at dinner alright?"

Lenalee watched him stalk off, "Alright."

~insertlinebreak~

The walk to the file room wasn't long, but it something Lavi liked to go through. The hall that the room was in was guarded by CROW, since Leverrier resided in the same wing(go figure). CROW were suspicious by nature, but by usually saying his Bookman title they'd back off. It didn't make the experience any less uncomfortable.

Nevertheless, he got to the file room just fine. Locking the door behind him he went to a shelf, scanning through it. "Hmm...that's not it." He muttered, "Where could they have put it?" He walked to the opposite shelf, scanning through the folders, "My memory isn't usually wrong, it should be around this section." Unless they moved everything around to mess with his photographic memory. It wouldn't surprise him after Bookman gave him hell for looking through the files all that time ago.

Not like it would really slow him down. The file room was big but nothing Lavi couldn't look through in under two hours.

Lavi moved to the back of the room and grinned, "Ah...here. They put the As in the back-huh, you'd think they'd put it in the middle." He pulled at the file and scanned through it.

' _Name: Allen Walker_

 _Age: 16_

 _DOB: December 25_

 _DOD: July 5_

 _Cause of Death: Execution'_

Obvious information. Lavi was there when the order was given, and he was one of the people to say the final goodbyes. Even Allen's final farewell letter had a special paragraph for him, as well as Lenalee and Kanda as well.

"Hmm...maybe in the next file."

' _Chief's Testimony states that while Walker moved the gates there is no clear proof that he harbors the Fourteenth Noah. In fact, saying so would assume that he would be able to weld innocence despite it being his opposite-meant to destroy him. With this in mind it's improbable that he withholds any Dark Matter aside from his curse and the charges should be dropped on that account._

 _Inspector Link's Testimony states that in his time investigating Walker it seemed he did not show any real signs of harboring a Noah. He put his life before exorcists and took hits for them on many occasions. Akuma, which would have obeyed him if he harbored a Noah, attacked him on the account that he was an exorcists. However, the Millennium Earl tried to capture him, not kill him. It could also being inferred that Allen Walker holds the power of the Fourteenth, but not the Fourteenth himself. Whether not this makes him a Noah or capable of awakening is unknown.'_

Lavi smiled ruefully, "Two testimonies rooting...or at least speaking out for Allen, and they were barely visited. Not that it would really help."

There was one more testimony, it was Allen's himself. As Lavi read over it, he snorted, "If it wasn't me reading this I'd say that his own testimony done him in. Or, at least out him deeper under suspicion."

' _My name is Allen Walker, and I have been in the Order for just a year. I've come to know many of the people here, and I consider them my family. However, ha...even I can't deny how bad this looks. Hey...what if I told you there was somebody watching me? Somebody inside my head? And everything I happened to look into a mirror or something reflecting my appearance I saw this person. And on that day, when I played the piano I saw him then as well. Does that make me crazy? Or...maybe that does make me a Noah. And if that does sound suspicious even I can't deny how it seems.'_

It was just about as damning as anything else stated in the file. Lavi didn't bother to look at Leverrier's testimonies because he could just imagine them based on Allen's own words. If Allen basically gave up then, in this testimony, did he really not expect the outcome? Or...by then did he just not care?

Lavi knew that his execution was inevitable, even then. He didn't expect for the ruling to be given so soon, but with Allen practically telling them that somebody was inside of his head it wasn't hard to see how the ruling was made.

Committing the file to memory, Lavi quickly put it away. He moved to pick up another file, also in the A section. It read _Alma Karma_ , just as he picked it up he heard the door jiggle. Then he heard the sound of keys as the door was unlocked-it had to either Komui or Leverrier. Or both, and if it was both Lavi was in trouble.

He stepped back into the shadows as he saw both of them enter. Komui was following Leverrier, and it sounded like they were arguing. Link followed quietly behind them, his eyes raking over the room and Lavi pressed himself into the wall. As a Bookman he was used to becoming one with shadows but in front of a CROW it was hard to hide.

"I won't allow it! This project...not while the Second Exorcist Project is going on. The Akuma Egg will remain in quarantine...and I want the subject moved to the Asian Branch." Komui whispered frantically, "For once Inspector please...listen to my words." Komui pleaded, "Trust me, this isn't a good idea. Let sleeping dogs lie...there's no telling how Kanda will react-your already treading on thin ice with the Second Exorcist project. Do you really want him to kill you?"

Leverrier paused, reaching for the file in the same spot that Lavi already took it.

"I will let Alma Karma heal naturally then. However, if the Second Exorcist Project fails-"

"It won't! We have Allen, he's really all we need. Let's focus on trying to keep the gates in check before we mess with nature and life once more. Please, Inspector, no more."

Leverrier let his hand fall and Lavi released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _Oh thank God._

The three turned around and began walking out the door. Before leaving however Link turned around, his eyes resting directly on Lavi. Knowing there was no point in trying to hide Lavi lifted up a finger and pressed it to his lips, _don't tell._

Knowing that Leverrier and Komui were down the hall Link looked away, "The Bookman's business is none of mine." He stated and shut the door. Lavi paused for a moment before crumbling to the floor.

 _Just what's in this file?_

Lavi opened it with shaking fingers, "Alma Karma...date of birth...date of death...rebirth date...oh…" Lavi closed his eyes, "Yeah...yeah that's bad…"

He stood up and placed the file back, "And I thought this war couldn't get any more unfair…"

* * *

 **Life's unfair, Lavi. XD. But yeah, something darker's going on. The gates are shattering, and Leverrier's up to something with Alma but Komui seemed to have snipped it in the bud before it could happen. Leading Alma to be moved from the North American branch. Hmm...I wonder? Ha...I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. And So The Boy Fell Asleep

**So...hi? *dodges bullet* okay you see what had happened was...okay I have no excuse. At least it wasn't three months, right? Right?**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Allen and Cross returned from London. They stepped into the entrance bay, Allen clutching Cross's coat in his hand. His other hand pull down his hood, letting Thomas and Timcanpy come out from their hiding place. Thomas scampered down his head to his shoulder to sit there while Timcanpy hovered above Cross's head.

"Welcome home General, Allen." A scientist hurriedly greeted, "How was your mission? Longer than expected I hear." Allen only knew his name vaguely from seeing Lenalee serve coffee to them; Markus. He was a scientist in the research department-and he had an incredible soft spot for kids. Markus ruffled his hair affectionately.

Allen laughed, "We got trapped in a forest and couldn't get out." He explained; his poor sense of direction certainly hadn't been any help. They went in circles for hours until Cross got sick of ending up in the same spot over and over. It took them days for them to escape.

"That certainly sounds terrible. Well I'm certainly glad you're back." Markus said turning back to his work, "You better go see Lenalee though; she's been missing you terribly. Lavi too I bet."

Allen had almost forgot; Lenalee had probably waited for a while for him. She had probably been worried when they didn't return on time. He nodded, "Okay!" He turned to Cross, bowing, "I'll see you Master-I'll come back to the room once I say hi to Lenalee and Lavi."

"That won't be necessary." Allen turned to the door, practically curling into himself at the voice. He recognized it all too well and it scared him. Anxiety suddenly gripped at him, sending him stumbling several feet back until he hit Cross's chest. Cross grabbed his shoulders to steady him, and the touch helped Allen calm down.

Back then, back during the tests, Lou Fa taught him a way to help this. When he felt like that, it was hard to breathe but Lou Fa's method helped. What was it again?

 _Breathe Allen...count to ten. Now count backwards from ten. See? You're fine. We'll never let anything happen to you. Never._

Allen took a breath, _one...two...three…_

"Inspector Leverrier." Markus suddenly stood, bowing, "How are-"

Cross interrupted, "Why are you here?" He asked coldly. Allen stayed quiet, playing with the hem of his jacket. Leverrier always scared him; he hated the tests while he was there. They were always so much longer, so much harder.

 _Three...two...one...breathe...I'm okay._

"Hello Inspector." Allen greeted softly, gently moving away from Cross. Beside Leverrier was Link, and seeing him helped a bit. Link was nice in his own way; Allen liked him.

"Hello Walker." Leverrier greeted, "How was your mission?"

Allen played with his fingers, "It was fine." He replied quietly. The scientists working stopped their jobs; it wasn't usual to see Allen so quiet and subdued. He was always so full of life and happiness; he was never like this.

Then again, this _was_ Leverrier.

"Good, Good. Please come with me Walker." Leverrier reached out a hand expectantly, waiting. The hand was probably meant to be comforting; Allen was a child after all and Leverrier wasn't such a horrible man to intentionally traumatize a child. It was only that it did the opposite.

Allen took a small look at Cross, and then Timcanpy. Timcanpy shot forward to land on Allen's head as Allen walked forward to take Leverrier's hand.

"Good day." Leverrier said to the rest of the room and they were gone.

The rest of the room rested in silence; they were shocked.

"That...that looked an awful lot like how General Lee used to react to the Inspector." A scientist observed shakingly, "Allen is usually so cheerful and welcoming."

"Yeah," Reever scoffed, "The bastard has that effect on a lot of people." They just never expected it to happen to Allen.

~insertlinebreak~

Leverrier led Allen to his office, ushering him in quietly. He had been previously looking down at the floor quietly, but when he lifted his eyes they widened. Lavi and Bookman stood at the far corner; Bookman was mostly in the shadows but Lavi could be seen easily. Lavi gave Allen a small smile, and then a nod in greeting.

Komui sat on the couch in the middle of the room, and he smiled gently at Allen. The real shock sat across from Komui; Johnny. He looked as he always did; maybe more tired but it was still Johnny. Allen didn't realize how much he missed Johnny until he saw him. He missed all of them really; Lou Fa, and Bak, and even For.

"Professor Johnny….?" He echoed and then ran towards him, "Professor!" He crashed into him, hugging him tightly. Johnny squeezed him back, tucking his face into Allen's shoulder.

Johnny laughed, "You grew Allen, you're so big now. Professor Lou Fa and Bak are going to cry when they hear!" He exclaimed, "And you look so strong!" He observed, although tears streamed down his face. Allen laughed, pulling back to shake his head.

"Kanda says that I'm not even close to a decent height."

"What does he know? General Kanda's a giant!" Johnny retorted, "We...really missed you, Allen."

Allen's smile dimmed; he missed them too, "I miss the Asian Branch. I miss all the Professors...I miss talking to the others that haven't awakened yet." He paused, "...how are they?"

Johnny tried to smile, although it looked fake, "Your brothers and sisters are still resting. Give them time." He brushed a hand through Allen's hair, "You'll get to meet them someday." He assured him.

Allen nodded. It was hard to have to wait for them; although they had never met they were going to experience the same things. He wanted to be beside them for it-being alone was sad. He never wanted to be alone ever again-he never wanted _them_ to experience being alone ever.

At least, not like he had. He had Johnny and Lou Fa and Bak and even For, but they didn't understand. It was so different being an artificial apostle, and nobody knew that but him. And Kanda...and whoever that 'Alma' person that Kanda mentioned once.

"Tell them I'm waiting for them." Allen said, smiling softly.

Johnny smiled back, "I will."

"Ahem."

At the sound of someone clearing their throat Allen immediately stilled and went silent; Leverrier. He turned to the inspector, "...yes Inspector Leverrier?" He questioned quietly, sitting beside Johnny.

"Ah, Walker. Sorry to interrupt such a touching reunion but there is a reason I brought you here; will you sit at that piano?" Allen looked towards the corner of the room. There was a piano there; it was probably put there while he was on the mission.

"Why?" He questioned; he didn't know how to play the piano. Although his lullaby was played on the piano, he only heard the recording Timcanpy played. He thought the piano was a pretty instrument though.

Leverrier smirked, "Just a hunch I have. Go on." He gestured to the bench, "Sit." Allen did so, wanting the ground to swallow him under everyone's gaze. He met Komui's eyes and saw the Chief give him a sad, sympathetic smile.

He ran his fingers over the keys. Timcanpy flew off of him to sit in front of him. Leverrier moved to stand beside Allen, placing his hands on his shoulders firmly. He leveled a look at Timcanpy, the little golem showing its teeth in response.

"Timcanpy-you have that score don't you?" Leverrier asked, "Show it to him." He demanded and Timcanpy looked at Allen, then back at Leverrier. Then hesitantly, he tipped his head back to display the score of the song.

As if to soothe Allen the melody began to play. There was a brief moment of calm; it had been a long time since anybody heard that song. Allen wasn't there to play it. Back before the execution, they'd hear that song playing from the ark. When Allen died, the room was locked away. So nobody heard the song since then.

Anybody but Allen-it really was such a beautiful song.

Allen looked at the symbols displayed in front of him, "These symbols…" something about them were familiar. It was something in the back of his head, and the symbols suddenly warped to make sense in his mind. Spinning in a circle like a clock, Allen knew the symbols displayed the words to the melody.

"They're my lullaby, right Tim?" He asked and then softly sang along, "Let the prayers return to the Earth...I will never cease to pray…"

The grip on his shoulders tightened, "Oh? Your song?" Leverrier echoed, "Do explain."

Allen looked up, before glancing at the piano keys once more, "Back….back during the tests Timcanpy used this song to help me. I like it-it's pretty."

"And you can read the symbols?" This was Lavi, and the sound of his voice made Allen look up in surprise. He sounded so detached, though Allen supposed it could be because Bookman was with him.

After a moment, Allen nodded, "...yes...but I don't know how...I just can."

The hands on his shoulders released him, "But you cannot play it?" Leverrier asked, as if already knowing the answer. He was smirking; Allen tried not to curl into himself again.

"I...can't. It's like…" It was as if his fingers wanted to but he couldn't. But he decided not to say that, "Nevermind." He shook his head, "I don't know what I was going to say."

Leverrier nodded, as if expecting this, "I see. Well, thank you Walker for participating. You're dismissed. Bookman jr, how about you escort him to General Lee? She had been wanting to see you."

Lavi stared at Leverrier for a moment, before slipping a hand inside his pocket. He walked towards Allen, holding out a hand in invitation, "Sure. C'mon, Allen. Let's go see Lena. She missed you." He told him-as if everybody hadn't said that. He knew Lenalee missed him.

Allen looked at Lavi, "...did you?" He asked; he knew Lavi did, he just wanted him to say it.

After a moment of hesitance Lavi nodded, "Of course I did short stack, now let's go." The rest of the room let them go. Silence hung for a few long moments as Johnny looked around, struggling to speak.

"Is it…" Johnny paused, "Shouldn't we have let Lavi hear this?" Johnny asked, looking towards Bookman.

"He is preoccupied with his own record." Bookman replied coldly, "I will not keep him from that."

Johnny nodded, "okay...well…" he sighed, "Approximately five months after Allen went to be trained another awakened...we meant to tell Allen, so he could visit her but...two weeks after the tests she fell." He grit his teeth, "we couldn't do anything about it!"

A tear slipped down, "We couldn't do anything to help her! And she was like Allen...she trusted us so much...so, so much. Please...reduce the amount of subjects. Nobody deserves to fall. Let's keep a small contained group." He suggested.

"I agree." Komui immediately spoke up, "What good is a project where ninety percent of the subjects are killed? And Allen wants to meet them so badly, he wants to help them."

Leverrier eyed them, "You are basing a lot off of a child that was only born not even two and a half years ago." He observed, "A lot of your judgement is being controlled by the memory of a Noah."

"He was not a Noah!" Johnny exclaimed, "That was the whole issue in the first place!" He looked up, tears brimming his eyes, "All this is doing is hurting everyone around it. And it didn't even help-Allen can still read those symbols and that probably means he still harbors the fourteenth."

"And by now it's too late for another execution." Link spoke up, "The Order has a unity that hasn't been reported since Walker's funeral and with his return so has it. And losing Crowned Clown would be a liability." And the unspoken comment was left in the air.

 _And he's only a child._

It was too cruel to execute a child.

Leverrier paused, "We will shorten the group down to six. We have moved Alma Karma to the Asian Branch and when he awakens he will be re-evaluated and sent to this branch."

Johnny sniffed, "...okay…" he whispered, "we have another one who awakened but...he's not doing to well either. I'm going to head back now to check on him."

With that, Johnny left as well.

~insertlinebreak~

That night, when Allen returned to his room it was late. Lenalee had taken him into the gardens to play, and he stayed there with her and Lavi until then. When he opened his door, Cross was in his room. The General sat on the chair that was opposite of his bed.

Nervous, Allen bowed his head, "Good evening Master."

Cross didn't even spare him a glance, "What'd he call you for?" He asked blandly, nursing the drink in his hand. Allen presses himself to the door, after a moment he sighed and looked up.

"He asked me to play the piano-Tim showed me the song.. I couldn't play it but I could read the symbols: it was really strange." Allen explained quickly, going to sit on his bed. The whole situation confused him; he didn't understand.

Those symbols, the song, the piano. It was all connected-he knew that.

"What symbols?" Cross looked up, this time more sharply. Allen tensed.

"They were the song Timcanpy always plays...the lyrics to it. Except they were in a weird state-but I could read them." Allen explained again.

"What was the song?"

Allen paused, suddenly feeling like he was in an interrogation, "And so the boy feel asleep…" he sang softly, "like the embers slowly dying...once...then twice…" After a moment he said, "Timcanpy plays it a lot, so I know the lyrics already...is something the matter Master?"

"Not at all. Go to sleep." Cross stood up and walked to the door. He paused, "And don't ever play the piano for them unless I'm there with you." With that, he walked out.

~insertlinebreak~

That night, Allen dreamt.

Except it didn't feel like a dream.

He was in a golden field, sitting beneath a tree. He leaned his back against it, feeling the wind whip harshly around him. The sunset around him burned everything a golden yellow, but it made everything look warm.

"Huh...where am I?"

There was a chuckle to his left. He stood quickly, turning around. There was a man there, standing just slightly away. When he caught Allen's eye he beamed. There was something familiar about him.

"Welcome Allen...my precious nephew."

Allen took a step back, "who...who are you?"

The man grinned walking towards him until he was about to kneel and frame his face with his hands, "I'm your uncle. Call me Nea, and I'll never anything happen to you. Never. So don't ever think I will." He kissed Allen's forehead gently, "Now wake up."

And Allen woke up.

 ** _-End Of Part One-_**

* * *

 **;)**


	16. A Dream A Memory

_The moon that shines on me, look here_

 _The secret that I kept_

 _~insetlinebreak~_

" _Now, wake up."_

Allen sat up, trembling; was that a dream? He couldn't remember a dream that had felt that real. He could _still_ hear the sound of wind and he could still see that burning sunset. Allen could still remember the way that strange man, Nea, cupped his face gently-kissed his forehead with the same gentleness as Lenalee or Lou Fa would. Any sense of comfort he was supposed to get from the kiss was lost in the feeling of confusion and terror he felt.

It didn't even feel like a nightmare; he was used to nightmares, he could deal with them. He spent a year in the synchro-tests and many dreams arose from that. Whatever that was, it couldn't have been something his mind made up. Or maybe it was, Allen didn't really know.

The tree against his back…and that man who had kissed his forehead so lovingly. It reminded him of the way Lenalee and Lou Fa would kiss his forehead when they were worried for him. As if they knew each other-as if he loved him

And Allen supposed something about that was terrifying.

He turned towards his window, which he had left open. Pale moonlight shone through the curtains, and Allen could see the ocean that separated the Order from the rest of the world glittering.

"It's not even close to morning." Allen observed; the moon was still high in the sky, "I'm probably not going to get to sleep more." A pity; he had training tomorrow and he didn't know if Leverrier was going to take him back to his office.

There was a soft sound to his side and Allen knew immediately that it was Timcanpy. The little golem shot up from the nightstand, seemingly sensing Allen's distress and landed softly on his bed. He tilted his body at him, until he tipped his head back to play his song.

That melody...the melody those symbols showed-the symbols he could read. The song...suddenly didn't seem like just his anymore. Everyone in the Order seemed to recognize that song-and it seemed to be so much more than a lullaby. After all, Leverrier paid such specific attention to the fact that he could somehow read the symbols.

And those symbols...what did they mean?

Allen closed his eyes, listening to the song for a few moments before softly singing along.

" _I will never cease to pray…._ " Allen hummed before opening his eyes, "Hey Tim? I had the strangest dream-there was a man. He said he'd never hurt me…but…with eyes like his…" Allen let the thought trail.

That man-Nea-he said he wouldn't let any harm come to him, but his eyes said otherwise. They were lifeless, dark, and although Allen knew he was only a figment of his imagination that didn't stop him from being scared. Yet, his kiss was still so gentle.

Ha, maybe he just needed to clear his head.

"Shhh Tim, you'll wake Thomas." Allen gently soothed. He glanced outside once more, "Well, shall we explore?" It was a habit he formed at the Asian Branch-one he thought he grew out of. Free having nightmares he'd wander, but that stopped when he was under the care of Lenalee.

There were no tests so all the nightmares slowly stopped.

But then again, this didn't feel like a nightmare .

It felt like a hazy memory, almost as if he knew the place. It was as if he knew that sunset from somewhere. Not to mention Nea-at some point, maybe long ago, he knew Nea at some point as well. However, that was impossible-he hadn't been born long ago.

Allen swung his legs over the side of his bed-he really needed to clear his head. It was strange how a such a short and simple dream could affect him this much. He wanted to know that place-he wanted to understand why he saw that man.

"Well," He quietly padded his way to the door, "Let's go." He gave one last look to make sure Thomas was still sleeping before he walked out the door. The halls in the Order were dark, and if Allen didn't keep a hand to the wall it was easy to get lost or fall. Except, since he had to stay at the wall it was so much easier to get caught. He was on the same floor as Lenalee and Lavi-Kanda was only a floor down. Lenalee wasn't easy to wake up but he knew Lavi would wake up at the slightest sound.

If Kanda even sensed he was up he'd be upstairs in a blink of an eye. So, Allen had to be careful we he snuck past the Bookmen's room. He saw the light on underneath the door and nearly did a forward roll when he heard Lavi say, "Someone's outside. Probably a finder."

He nearly sighed in relief when Lavi dismissed him so easily; it seemed that Lavi didn't have the time to be suspicious that late at night. Now past Lavi and Lenalee's room, he was free to roam.

The European Branch was so much bigger than the Asian Branch, Allen had always thought so but didn't get a chance to actually confirm his thoughts. It was a lot less cold; the birthing pits had to be kept cold because the birthing liquid had to remain cold.

"Timcanpy…" Allen whispered, leaning against a wall, "Why do I feel like things are suddenly going faster? First Road...then those symbols...then that man, Nea." They all meant something, he could feel it. There had to be a reason why his master didn't want him to tell about Road...and then the piano...and that dream to.

It couldn't possibly be a coincidence, could it?

Why did he feel like he could find the answers he was looking for if he just…" No, it was against the rules. No person was allowed inside the ark without scientists being present or a direct order from the grand generals. Yet, Allen felt like he was being pulled towards it.

All this time, he thought the ark was just an ancient relic they took from the Earl. Could it be more?

He'd have to wait and see. And when he did…?

 _Maybe then I'll find what I'm looking for...and then I'll tell them about Road._

~insertlinebreak~

"The Lord of Millennium is in search of you…" Road sang quietly, playing with a doll as Tyki stood behind her, brushing her hair. They had been called to the Earl's office not too long ago, only to find that he had not yet arrived. Although he should _really_ be on time to his own meetings, they simply decided to wait for him.

Tyki chuckled from behind her, "My dear, don't you ever tire of that song. You've been singing that since even before I awakened." He brushed her hair out of her face before taking the ribbon that had been sitting on the Earl's desk. Gently, he tied it into her hair as a bow, "There, you're done."

"Thank you Tyki! And the song…" Road looked out the window, "It had been given to me long before any of you were born." She told him. Tyki paused, watching her expression carefully.

"The fourteenth gave you that song?" He asked.

Road nodded, "But that was before everything happened-it was a gift. It doesn't really matter much now, I like the song so I kept singing it."

Tyki nodded, "As expected of you-liking such a morbid song. My dear niece…" He pinched her cheeks, "All that's left is to see what the Earl wants. He probably just wants us to go out and ge him cake or something-it's eating so many sweets that made him so squishy."

"Shut up, I'm no squishy." Tyki and Road both stood up immediately, looking to the door to greet the Earl.

"Good Evening, Millennie." Road greeted at the same time Tyki tipped head and said, " Good Evening, Earl."

The Earl cheerfully walked to his desk, "Good evening my dear family! Road and Tyki~my Dreams and my Pleasure. Aside from the twins you two make the most remarkable duo." He praised, reaching over to pick up a stack of paper from his desk.

"You called us, Millennie?" Road asked, knowing there was another motive. As much as she loved working with Tyki, they were never deployed together unless the Earl wanted some heavy destruction to follow-or unless he needed them to be out in public.

Nobody noticed a uncle walking with his niece.

The Earl looked up, "Ah, yes, yes. Tyki, Road, I have a mission for you. One that didn't go to well the last time-I have a feeling that you two can get the job done."

He handed them a playing card, "Tyki, Road...hmm...prepare for the second destruction of the Black Order." He said idly.

Road stepped forward, "Millennie! It's too early, Allen just met me." She protested.

"He'll be shown pictures of you too soon anyway. We might as well let them see what their working with. Let the boy know that the Order is not what it seems-he belongs with family." The Earl ordered, "I want even more devastating results on their part-Crowned Clown can only do so much with it's host being so young."

Tyki sighed, "What about Lenalee Lee and Yuu Kanda? They are generals now-most of the generals are within Order walls. Our Level Four won't stand a chance against that many Generals."

The Earl smirked, "Worries amongst worries with you two. You don't have to win the battle my dears-just scare them."

Road and Tyki stood up and nodded, "Yes, Earl." They chorused before walking out.

"We can start in a week." Road idly muttered as he reached up for Tyki's hand. Him sending them out meant that the Earl was sending a message; They were still stronger and they were after Allen Walker.

Tyki sighed, "The Earl's going insane you know." The feelings of the loss of Nea and the desperation to get Nea back was only sending the Earl off the ledge.

Road nodded, looking away ,"Yeah, I know." But that didn't mean they won't serve him anyway.

* * *

 **Yeah...so this is the beginning of the 'Recall' ark. All the chapters before this was the 'Rebirth' Ark. This is really where shit starts to hit the fan. I was a little hesitant about having the story take a turn but then again it's D. gray Man. I hope you enjoy!**


	17. Levels of Distrust

**Hewwo! Not a dark chapter...just not a happy one. By the way, you guys are probably not going to like this chapter. Problems arise but none are answered and out sweet little boy gets suspicious.**

* * *

It happened during breakfast.

Allen stood beside Lenalee, tightly clutching her dress as they waited in line to get food. Kanda, Lavi, and Komui stood with them. It had been quite some time since Allen really saw everyone together like they were. Komui was usually inside his office in the mornings, Lavi was usually being locked inside the library, and Kanda was usually meditating. In the mornings, it was usually only himself and Lenalee.

He was sure Lenalee probably only attended breakfast at this time so that she could watch over him, but he was glad for the company. Allen smiled softly; he was just glad to see everyone together. Especially since they looked so happy.

"-llen. Allen!"

Allen looked up and jumped when he saw Lenalee worriedly looking down at him. "Yes?" He answered.

"You were spacing out again. Did you sleep alright? You seem so tired lately." Lenalee pressed her hand to his forehead, "Or are you sick? Allen, you need to take better care of your health. Or tell me when you aren't feeling well, and I'll care for you." She scolded gently.

Ah right, sleep.

Ever since that dream, Allen avoided sleeping as much as possible. Lenalee would have a fit if she found out that he wasn't sleeping well-,so he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her about that strange dream or that strange man because then Lava would get interested and he just didn't want them worrying about it.

…It was something only he should be bothered with anyway; it was his problem.

"I slept fine…just a daydream, Lenalee." He assured her, "What was it?"

Lenalee stared at him, before sighing, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the gardens today? I know you haven't had much time to play because of all the missions and training-and I know you love flowers." She smiled cheerfully, "We can go right after your morning training!"

Allen's eyes brightened, "Really? We can?" He loved the gardens. He loved to smell of flowers-he didn't know why, he just did.

"I'll even let you put flowers and me and Kanda's hair!" Lenalee declared and ignored Kanda when he jabbed her in the back in protest. Allen laughed at the statement and agreed, grabbing his tray of food and walking with the rest to sit down.

"Remember though; exorcists have to report to Hevlaska to get their innocence measured again." Komui reminded, "Not the generals of course; you all already have one hundred percent, but Allen and Lavi-you two have to be there in the afternoon."

Allen shuddered, "I hate it though." He whined; he loved Hevlaska but it just felt so weird.

"I know, but it's necessary. Especially with all the No-" Komui stopped himself; they were refraining from speaking about the Noah yet to Allen, "the sightings."

Lavi paused, "Was there another sighting?"

Komui nodded, "Ro-"

"Head Chief!"

Komui paused as a scientist rushed up to him, panting. It took a moment for them to realize it was Laura, and she was crying. Komui put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, but that didn't stop her from flinging herself into it.

"Laura, what on Earth is the matter?"

"Two more gates shattered! But this time…this time…" She sobbed, "Miranda and Noise Marie were still inside! Miranda was leaving on her solo mission and Noise Marie was returning but the gates shattered, and we can't get responses from either! We're so worried…we don't know if they can navigate the ark well enough to get back home."

In other words; if Miranda and Noise Marie were inside the ark, the chances were that they were stuck.

Allen felt his heart stopped; he didn't know who Noise Marie was but…"M-Miranda's trapped?" He echoed, and his terrified state seemed to snap everyone out of their shock. Lenalee looked at him, saw the tears welling in his eyes and quickly pressed him to her uniform.

She didn't need him crying-everyone was already worried as it was. Lenalee hushed him, "Shh…Allen she'll be okay. Miranda is strong; she's an exorcist just like us." She assured him. When Allen seemed calmer she looked up, "Big Brother…what do we do?" She asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Allen would get upset again if he heard it.

"I'm calling an emergency meeting between all scientists and generals. Lavi you are needed as well," Komui ordered, "We can't waste any time." He turned and left the cafeteria, leaving his food untouched. Quietly, the science division followed him.

From behind Allen, Lenalee sighed, "…he called generals as well. That means all three of us have to go." Lenalee looked down, "Allen, will you be alright by yourself? I'll try to take you to the gardens tomorrow-"

"It's okay." Allen interrupted, "the others are in trouble. I'll just go by myself-I'll be fine, promise." Even though he did want to go with the others, but there were things more important than that.

…And besides, he supposed he needed to do some thinking as well.

Lenalee blinked at him, "…are you sure…?" Her chest hurt; Allen was too selfless for his own good. Way too selfless-he was only a child. She knew he wanted to go with her; it had been awhile since she had watched him play.

"I'm sure!" He affirmed, nodding cheerfully. Hesitantly, Lenalee nodded and moved away to stand beside Kanda, taking the cuff of his sleeve in her hand tightly.

"…well okay. Lavi, Kanda…we should go now." She leaned down to quickly kiss Allen on the head. Lavi paused to ruffle his hair as well while Kanda only nodded at him.

Lenalee smiled, "Well, we're off Allen. _Please_ don't get lost while trying to get to the gardens."

"I won't get lost." Allen pouted. The group laughed and left, leaving Allen alone in the cafeteria. He waited until they were fully out of sight before looking down at his food. With the recent new, it looked a lot more unappetizing than it normally appeared.

Silently, he walked out of the cafeteria as well.

~insertlinebreak~

The gardens were just as breathtaking as they were when he first saw them. The Order's walls were all grey and black. There was no point in decorating a place that was constantly under the threat of attack from Akuma or the Millennium Earl-but the gardens remained so pretty.

He knew there was another garden somewhere, but Lenalee wouldn't even let him near it. He didn't think much about it; it was just another secret that he didn't know.

Allen chose to sit beside the white roses, watching Thomas and Timcanpy play. It was a game of hide and seek it looked like; Allen was content to watch.

"The gardens kind of remind me of that field," Allen sighed, "it has the same endless feel to it. Except there's no huge tree-or weird man." Allen played with the petals of a rose, quietly thinking.

Seemingly feeling his anxiousness, Timcanpy flew over to him.

"I'm okay Tim-I just feel weird…I hate feeling this way," Allen sighed, "I just can't shake the feeling that the ark so much more than they're telling me."

Allen laughed, "Or am I crazy? I just think it's weird that we have something so powerful and we can't control it. _Somebody_ had to have made those gates before-but Komui said once that we only had the ark for a short time. The person who made the connections should still be here. It's weird…and then that dream. I feel like the ark is pulling me towards it now."

Timcanpy tipped back his head, and the song started to play.

"Oh…you want me to sleep?" Allen whispered, "Yeah…maybe you're right. Maybe sleep would help."

He laid his head own, and to the sound of Thomas playing in the flowers and the lullaby, he fell asleep.

~insertlinebreak~

 _He woke up in the field again._

 _This time, Nea didn't hesitate to help him up, smiling gently at him. Allen immediately took several steps back, putting space between them._

" _My nephew…how are you?"_

 _Allen crossed his arms, "Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked coldly. A look of sadness flashed over Nea's face, before the man was smiling again._

" _I suppose you are only worried about that exorcist and the ark, right? No need to be cold with me, Allen." Nea walked to him, kneeling in front of him, "You need not fear the gates of the ark-they're yours Allen." Nea smiled, "Don't ever be scared of them."_

 _Allen blinked, "What?"_

" _They belong to you-the ark is yours. Not even that filthy Order can take that from you-your friend will be fine…but you should wake up now." Nea smiled gently, "It seems that time passes differently here. You've been asleep for hours my dearest."_

 _He moved to kiss Allen's forehead to wake him, but Allen quickly went back, "Nea…" He paused, "Uncle. I don't understand any of this…I feel like everyone is keeping a huge secret."_

 _Nea laughed, "Because they are, my dearest! Everyone you've talked to is keeping a secret. Lenalee…Cross…Road."_

"… _Road…? But she's-"_

 _Nea interrupted him, "So trust only me. Only listen to what I say. I'll be your guide from now on, alright? Now wake up my dearest."_

 _And he kissed Allen's head._

Allen woke up once more.

* * *

 **Correction; Sweet little boy gets suspicious and Nea really doesn't help. Can I just give y'** **all a piece of advice If you don't want to get heartbroken? Please don't assume that anyone with the exception of Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are the protagonists.**


	18. The M------- Returns

**Sorry about the wait! This chapter's latter half is really rushed. But something happens!**

The M- Returns

* * *

Tyki was uncharacteristically quiet-well, more than usual. It wasn't that Tyki was all that talkative, but he at least acknowledged his niece and nephew in some way. Whether it was brushing Road's hair or quietly laughing at something Wisely said, he never outright ignored the two siblings.

That's what made Wisely and Road share a look as they shared one of the chairs. Tyki sat in the chair across from them, quietly looking out the window.

"Tyki, pay attention to me!" Road whined, "Tyki!" She called when he didn't respond. The elder barely gave her a glance before he sighed.

"I'm listening." It was a blatant lie, but they all knew that. Tyki knew it was wrong to come ignore the planning-much more ignore the niece he claimed to adore, but there was more to this it seemed.

Road pouted,"You aren't. Wisely and I put in all this work for this plan and you keep looking out the window." She reached a hand out,"Is something wrong…?"

"Not really, just not very interested in this." He replied, moving a hand to rest on her head. Road slid from her seat to kneel beside the arm of his chair.

She frowned-she didn't believe him. "That's not True. You didn't want to hunt down the generals but you still paid attention and did it. I'm not that stupid Tyki-what's up?"

"You've never acted this way," Wisely observed, "You've never bothered to lie to Road before. Is it about the Master?"

Tyki pressed his lips to a thin line, "He's going insane." He muttered, "At this rate his plans will make us lose this war." He had been suspected it for a while. They were doing an awful lot of work with little gain. It started with them going into a hiatus of sorts, then they were hunting the generals, and now it was manipulating Allen Walker. Nothing seemed to be benefiting them in the slightest with the exception of Roads unlikely friendship with the boy and even that was going to shatter after they destroyed the Order.

Road sighed, "He's always been insane. He's been insane since I was sixteen-and that's saying something because I don't even _remember_ my age. We follow orders Tyki, it doesn't matter how sane the orders are."

"He knows what he's doing." Wisely followed up, stretching his arms over his head, "and you should know that Road and I wouldn't let him plan something that would completely ruin us." But they'd let him have his fun.

Tyki sighed, "Fine. I'll go along with his games-but I stand by my opinion; we should leave this alone."

"Buuuzzkiiiilll." Road drawled, "It'll be fun and you know it Tyki!" She whined, "come and plan with us." She erupted in high pitched, playful giggles when Tyki gently smacked the back of her head. Still laughing, she lifted her arms above her head so he would pick her up.

"Fine, Fine." Tyki lifted her from the floor to place her in his lap, "Okay where do we start?"

~insertlinebreak~

Allen was alone again as he wandered the halls, the only light being the moon. He was careful to avoid Leverrier's wing-there was a meeting going on. The meetings were longer now; everyone was often called from early morning to late night and that meant he didn't see much of Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, or his own Master.

It was alright though-Allen didn't mind as much as he thought he would. At first it was hard, but it slowly got easier. He still had Timcanpy and Thomas, and he still had the garden, and he still had Nea.

Nea.

Nea was becoming a slow constant in his dreams. Sometimes allen would dream and sometimes he'd appear at the golden field and Nea would be there. Nea always warned him to trust nobody but him, to only love him, and that way he won't get hurt. Allen didn't believe him completely-at least, not to the extent that Nea wanted.

Sometimes, if Allen concentrated enough, he was able to talk to Nea without being asleep as well.

That's what got him outside his room at night now, anyway. On this night in particular, Allen was ready to sleep when Nea prompted him to wander. He said Allen's soul felt restless, and Allen supposed it did. There was just a feeling he couldn't shake-a bad feeling. A feeling that came ever since Nea told him no one could be trusted.

It led to a lot of scary thoughts when he was alone.

In truth, Allen was so, so scared. He was scared at the thought; he loved them so much. He loved them so much-what would he do if it turned out that everything was a lie. Would he hate them forever? Or, would he somehow forgive them.

"Timcanpy, Thomas….let's go down to the entrance bay." Allen whuspered quietly, slowly turning on his heel. He had wanted to see the ark at night for some time but he was scared to go down. The ark felt like it was calling him, and Nea did say that the ark was his. He didn't want to reveal something he never wanted to know. It was his biggest fear-finding out something he didn't want to.

Timcanpy shot forward in result, leading the way. Thomas, who sat on Allen's shoulder, hopped off to follow Timcanpy. Allen traveled quietly behind, making sure to keep quiet as he passed the various doors. He knew that if he made a sound _someone_ would investigate.

They'd tell Lenalee...or even Leverrier that he was out at night. Allen hated lying to Lenalee, and he hated talking to Leverrier in general.

He arrived at the entrance bay and quietly made his way to the ark. Laura, the scientist that he saw when everything happened, was asleep on one of the desks. It was clear she wasn't waking up anytime soon. She was the only scientist who patrolled the entrance bay at night, so Allen was in the clear for the most part.

The ark was glowing white-almost etheral in its' beauty. Allen always loved the look of the ark-he never failed to feel like it was beautiful in it's own way. It was scary because they couldn't control it, and Miranda and Noise Marie were trapped inside, but it was still pretty.

 _Allen…? You can hear me right?_

Nea was talking again. Allen nodded, "Yes uncle." He responded quietly, "A scientist is in here." He told him, "So I have to whisper."

 _That's alright. I can hear you fine. You're worried about them, right? Those people?_

Allen nodded again, "Yes."

 _How about you sing your song for them?_

Allen blinked, "What would that help?" He couldn't see how singing his lullaby would help. It always soothed him but Miranda and Noise couldn't hear it from inside. If they could, it probably would just set them off that he was up so late at night.

Yet...Nea always had a reason for everything. Allen came to find that out soon after talking to him regularly. It didn't make him trust him, but it was enough for Allen to shrug.

"Okay, I guess." He whispered, and then quietly, "I will never cease to pray…" He sang the chorus quietly and when he finished he swore the ark grew brighter. If he turned around, he would see the scanner displaying the synchronized frequency rates rising.

 _50%...65%...75%..._

 _Okay my dearest, you can go to sleep if you'd like._

Nea sounded smug, like he knew Allen would sing it. Allen nodded as he yawned, "Alright...goodnight Miranda...Noise Miranda...Laura." After a moment he paused, "...uncle."

He turned and left.

From where Laura slept, the gate's frequency hit one hundred.

* * *

 **The M- Returns**


	19. Like Embers In The Fire Dying

**Um...I have no words for this chapter. It's really fast paced, Allen's upset. Laura's upset. Nea's STILL not helping. However, Allen finally learned about the ark...and a lot about Nea. and hes's NOT happy.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Laura woke to someone shaking her. She groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes in confusion; nobody was supposed to be inside the entrance bay besides her until eight. "Wha...what?" She shook her hair out of her face and looked up, only to gasp and almost fall back, "Mi-Miranda?"

Miranda quickly moved to catch her before she fell, smiling gently. She looked a little tired, like she had gotten the bare minimum of sleep but...she was alive.

Oh god, she was alive.

"Good morning, Laura." Miranda greeted as she steadied her, "It's certainly been quite some time."

Laura looked around, "Then that means...Noise Marie! You're alright too, oh...I'm so glad." She was tearing up, reaching out to bury herself in Miranda's chest, sobbing, "I was so worried…!"

"We're alright," Noise smiled, "Well...we really thought we were done for when it happened but a couple hours ago the gates opened back up."

Laura froze; she had forgot-the gates. The only way for them to return was a complete repair of the gates. The ark was irreparable, at least not without the musician and the musician was currently a thirteen year old boy who spent most of his time in the gardens rather than playing piano.

She reached out, putting on her glasses; it didn't make sense.

"That's right...the gates." She breathed, and walked over to the gate frequency screen-the rate was at one hundred. Before it was barely at fifty. Something must've of happened while she slept-someone had to have messed with the equipment-there was no other way to mess with the gates other than that.

Unless….no, but that was silly.

She would've heard Allen enter-if not Timcanpy or Thomas. It requires a piano, or at least someone to sing that song and Allen only sang it when asked.

"It…" she breathed, "the gates are all repaired. The scientists at the North America branch can return too-the ark is back in peak condition."

Miranda bit her lip and nodded, "It...certainly is strange I suppose. I heard...well, Noise thought he heard...well it was overpowered by the gates repairing themselves anyway." It didn't really matter whether they heard the song being sang or not-in the ark, that song was almost a haunting melody in the background. You could hear it softly almost at all times-but when you actually looked to listen to it you couldn't hear it.

Noise Marie could've just heard that-and if he didn't, well, Miranda was too scared of the oucome to say so. To say that they heard the song and for the gate to be miraculously fixed...well, that was extremely suspicious. Not for them, but for the muscian who was only a little boy. Allen was just a child, he was too good to have Leverrier's attention.

She loved him too much to do that to him.

Laura nodded hestiantly, "...right. Ah, what to do...what to do…" She hurriedly gathered some paper, arranged them neatly on her desk, and then quickly tied her hair up. With a heavy sigh she looked at the two exorcists, "I'll figure this out, don't worry." She nodded, "I'll report this to the head chief. And I'll...I'll…" She paused, considering, "...Allen's favorite place is the garden, right?"

Miranda paused, and the hesitantly nodded, "...yes. He loves flowers, why?"

"No reason," Laura hummed, "How about you two head to the cafeteria for breakfast. You probably haven't eaten in a while. I'll figure this out, don't worry. It's my job as a scientist to make sure exorcists are safe-no matter what."

Miranda smiled, albeit it was just a bit nervous, "...alright then…"

With that, Laura hurried out of the entrance bay.

~insertlinebreak~

True to Miranda's words, Allen was in the gardens. He spent most his time there, either sleeping or playing in the flowers. Sometimes he would sit in silence for hours, or sometimes he'd get bored and ask Lenalee or Lavi to come and play with him.

In this case, when Laura entered the gardens, Allen was lying on his back staring at the sky. He was silent, and the only sound was Timcanpy and Thomas playing together. He sat when he heard Laura enter.

"L-Laura…?" Allen breathed, "...Good morning." He greeted quietly.

Laura smiled softly, "Good morning, Allen. Did you sleep well?"

The answer was no. Despite being tired, Allen kept waking up in the middle of the night. Something was making nervous energy bubble up inside of him, and seeing Nea in his dreams wasn't helping. His uncle sometimes tried to soothe him to sleep, but even after he coaxed Allen to sleep the little boy would wake up a hour later.

Eventually, he just gave up and went to the gardens.

"Yeah, I did." Allen responded, "I woke up early though, so I came here. Lenalee and Lavi aren't awake yet so I don't want to go to breakfast."

"Ah, I see. They'll surely come to get you when they wake." Laura nodded. She played with a daisy awkwardly, watching as Allen sat up and gathered flowers in his hands. With a small look at her, he picked out all the red ones and chose pink instead. Then, he sat behind her and began to braid flowers into her hair.

Laura laughed quietly, "Ah...so this is how Kanda and Lenalee end up walking around with flowers in their hair." She mused.

"Hair looks pretty with flowers in it." Allen responded easily.

After a moment Laura paused, "...Allen? Can I ask you something serious? It'll stay a secret between us." She closed her eyes, "Don't freak out."

Allen stayed silent before she felt him pause, "...okay."

"This morning, Miranda Lotto and Noise Marie returned...but I don't know how. Except...the gates were fixed."

Allen's eyes widened, "M-Miranda's okay?" He went to jump up but Laura turned and quickly pulled him back down. She held him firmly but softly by his shoulders.

"Allen, calm down. She's fine...but...the gates are fixed. Do you remember how we said that the ark was controlled by a single person?"

"Yes."

Laura sighed, "Well...that person was called the muscian-and they controlled the ark using a song. Can you guess what that song was?"

Allen paused, thinking, and then it hit him. Timcanpy...those… symbols...the symbols showed those lyrics. The lyrics to his song, his lullaby.

 _No…_

"It's m-my lullaby, isn't it?" Allen whispered, "The song…" His head hurt...it was pounding. Probably Nea trying to communicate with him, honestly. His head always hurt when he didn't concentrate enough to speak with him.

Laura hugged him tightly, "It's okay Allen...don't worry about it. Just, Allen, please...did you sing that song last night? Did you come into the entrance bay?" She squeezed tighter, feeling the boy shake, "...I won't tell the Inspector, I promise."

Allen pulled away, his eyes wet with tears, "...yes…"

He thought about Miradna and Noise when he did as well. It made too much sense...was too much of a concidence. He refused to fool himself into thinking it wasn't true. He was scared...did that mean…?

 _Uncle?_

… _.Uncle…!_

"It's alright, Allen. I just needed to know. Don't worry about it now, leave everything to me." Laura soothed.

 _ **My dearest nephew...it's okay.**_

 _I'm scared…_

 _ **I know, I know, I'll explain everything. Please, don't panic. Trust me.**_

"I'll take care of it. Even if I have to lie to the chief myself." Laura nodded, although she was also shaking. She was scared too, she was so scared. When she became a scientist she didn't sign up for this...but now she was in it and she had to do her job. Her job was to protect exorcists and that was that, "Trust me."

 _ **Trust me, nephew.**_

"Okay…" Allen stood up, "I'm going to go to the cafeteria. I want to see Miranda." He took a step back, before leaving the gardens. Laura waved goodbye slightly at him and his two companions before she hugged herself tightly. A tear went down her cheek; this wasn't fair. Not to Allen.

In the hallway, Allen closed his eyes, _Uncle, I want an explanation later. I mean it._

~insertlinebreak~

It was on the way to the cafeteria that Allen learned the origins of his song. Or should he say, the Fourteenth's song.

...Or his Uncle beloved melody.

 _ **The earl once had an anomaly...and while one became the Earl the other became the anomaly. The Earl took the role while the anomaly was granted full control of the Ark. The Earl and him were called Noah.**_

 _...Noah? The Ark belonged to the Earl? Then why…?_

 _ **There were more Noah. Fourteen including the Earl and the anomaly. The anomaly was called the fourteenth. The ark was controlled using a song.**_

 _My song._

 _ **Yes, your song.**_

 _Belonged to the Noah?_

 _ **However, only Noah can control it. But you are not a Noah...well, not yet.**_

 _Then how can I control it?_

 _ **In this lifetime, you've met two Noah. The Noah of Dreams, and the Noah of Destruction.**_

 _Who are they?_

 _ **My name is Nea, and I'm the Fourteenth Noah...I am your uncle for reasons you will need to see for yourself.**_

 _Who's the other?_

 _ **I love you, Allen.**_

By the time Allen got to the cafeteria he was wiping more tears. He couldn't take this, it wasn't fair.

"And so the boy fell asleep…"

* * *

 **So things are revealed and yall can pretty much consider this the turning point. It's a rocky road from this point on.**


	20. Party and Party

**It's been awhile, right? I'm sorry about that, college applications and whatnot. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Destruction of the Black Order

~insertlinebreak~

The weeks following Miranda and Noise Marie's return was almost unusually calm. Allen almost expected to immediately be dragged into questioning by Leverrier but even the Inspector seemed focused on simply bringing the remaining people back to the Order. The peace that fell sent the Order into a small state of normalcy. Aside from the small glances he and Laura exchanged sometimes secretly, every day was business as usual.

Allen, in the short time of peace, also managed to regain his bearings enough to make a set plan. Or, at least, a semi-coherent plan. With all his new information he knew he now that he needed to to; figure out who the hell was the first Noah he met, why could he specifically control the ark, and how to move forward without getting in trouble. It was a simple list and having a list of things to do helped calm him even if it was only a small amount.

So, in all, Allen could honestly say things were somewhat looking up. It wasn't perfect of course, and sometimes he still felt lonely and sad at random times, but it wasn't terrible.

"We just have to figure some things out and then everything will be fine, right Tim?~" Allen giggled, sitting on his bed. The sun was just shedding light in the sky, marking the morning. Allen laughed as Timcanpy fluttered around, seemingly in agreement, "But baby steps are the key, one thing at a time."

Allen pouted, "It'd be so much easier if uncle stopped speaking in riddles and just _told_ me everything." Nea had been silent days after his explanation, only speaking to put him to bed or greet him in the morning. He had started speaking more often now, either commenting on something someone said or just simply wanting to check on Allen.

He wasn't explaining anything, but it helped Allen not to feel alone.

And although Allen was glad for the peace-preferred It even, he couldn't help but feel like it was the calm before the storm. He knew Leverrier was probably only waiting until the drama calmed down to question him-it was only a matter of time.

Allen heard the telltale sounds of Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda coming to get him for breakfast. Even down the hall, he heard Lenalee and Lavi laughing. He stood up to go to his closet, pulling on his exorcist coat and letting Thomas and Timcanpy place themselves on his head. He pulled his hood over them to protect them from how cold the Order was in the morning and opened the door, not surprised when he saw Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda waiting for him.

"Good morning!" He greeted.

Lenalee reached for his hand, "Good morning Allen, let's go get breakfast."

~insertlinebreak~

After weeks of planning, they were finally ready. Road, Tyki, and Wisely sat in the Earl's office to wait for him to come back from, well, wherever he disappeared from. They had expected him to be in his office when they stopped by to explain their plans to him but he wasn't there when they arrived. Then again, the Earl had always came and went as he pleased and it was just best to sit and wait until he came back.

While Wisely sat on the couch with a book in his lap with Tyki looking quietly over his shoulder, Road sat at the ledge of the window, placidly looking out. It was normally for Road to perch herself in off places; she was always sitting on one of the Earl's shoulders or hanging from Lero, but she was never so quiet unless she was thinking. It was the quietest Tyki had seen her in a while. Then again, he didn't think he'd ever understand what went on inside Road's head.

At times she could be very childish, and at times she could be just as mature as her true age allowed her to be.

"Niece," Tyki started, "You don't look very happy." He noted, pushing off the couch to walk towards her. Road looked back briefly, training her eyes on him before looking away to stare out the window again.

"It's nothing." She said.

Tyki scoffed, "It's definitely something if you aren't begging me to entertain you, what's up?" Road turned further from him and Tyki rolled his eyes, easily picking her up and making her face forward.

"Bad feeling?" Wisely piped up from his position on the couch, "Or just not in the mood to fight?" He looked up, closing the book with a snap of his fingers before standing up, "It's too late to back down now that I went in put all this effort into a mission that wasn't even mine."

Road pouted, "You wanted to help." She pointed out.

"I did," Wisely agreed, "But it'll be boring if you get all sad before the mission. Especially after Tyki didn't want to do it."

Road looked away, "I was just thinking about it; I greeted Allen so he'd trust me. We're friends, he said it. There was just so much potential for me to get him on our side-make him trust me more than the Order. That's all for nothing now, he'll know I'm a Noah." She frowned, "I didn't think about it before."

"Earl's orders are orders at the end of the day. This was a bad idea in the first place, but we'll certainly see things start moving." Tyki shrugged, "And we get to make an official debut-not an impromptu one by chasing the generals." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess." Road nodded, "I just can't believe I didn't think of this before."

Wisely crossed the room to stand by her, "You trust in our plan, right?"

Road nodded, "Yeah, I made it so it's pretty foolproof." She giggled a bit when Wisely shoved her.

"And you trust the Earl?"

Road nodded, "Of course I do."

"Then the boy's immediate trust isn't even needed. Now let's wait for the-"

The door opened suddenly, and the three all but ran to stand in front of the Earl's desk as he walked in. As he sat down, he looked over them quietly, "Good morning, my dears."

"Good morning, Earl." They chorused. With the standard greeting out of the way, the Ealr finally let him smile.

"Aw, you all look so formal and professional in your uniforms! I was afraid you'd never wear them again!" He cooed, eyeing their black and white uniforms in delight. They had certainly cost a fortune and raised eyebrows at the strange design requests.

He let himself calm, "Are you ready, my dearest family?"

"Yes, Millennie." Road nodded, "Everything is ready. We have four level fours ready, and twenty level twos and threes."

The Earl nodded, "And everything is set? If you feel like you are being overpowered-retreat immediately. They defeated Lulubell once. Although I doubt they'll be able to harm you-you three work well together."

"Yes, yes, we get it Millennie." Road stretched her arms over her head, finally letting herself relax with a smile; well, it was too late to go back on their plans now anyway, right? Even if Allen hated her, even if everything changed after this, she might as well enjoy it. Or else, what was there left to look forward to?

Tyki smirked, placing his hands on Road's waist as he came to stand behind her, "Well then," He drawled, "Can we proceed, Earl?"

"Yes," The Earl grinned, "Proceed."

~insertlinebreak~

"I hear Leverrier will start questioning soon," Lavi said absentmindedly as he ate, "Bookman told me this morning-said I was sitting in on the interrogations to record them." He grimaced at the thought the idea of any more interrogations made him sick-actually no, the idea of sitting in on the interrogations made him sick. It was his duty though as a Bookman though, and Bookman would give him hell for complaining about it.

Lenalee looked up, "Wait, really? I thought he was just letting it go-since Miranda and Noise Marie got back safely." She looked at Allen briefly, saw that he was paying attention to the conversation and by reflex stroked his head gently.

"That's what most of us thought," Lavi shrugged, "And since I haven't been attending any meetings I haven't been given any different information. But yeah, it's happening. Not really an interrogation though-there's no investigation going on. Central's too relieved that we have control over the gates."

"Hypocrites." Lenalee muttered bitterly in response, "We had control over the gates three years ago."

Lavi shrugged, "Yeah well…"

A giggle was suddenly heard. Both Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda tensed; that voice was familiar.

 _Dark Matter can't enter through the gate….it can't be._

"Well," Lenalee shook it off, "I'm glad there's no investigation."

Another giggle-then full blown girlish laughter. Now, the three stood up; they knew that voice…!

" _Oh, exorcists~!"_ Someone sang, _"Look up!"_

Slowly, almost painfully, all inhabitants on the cafeteria looked up, including Allen. Allen's eyes widened.

 _No, it couldn't be-_

"…Road…?" Allen questioned, seeing the young girl floating on top of an umbrella. She was dressed differently-a more gothic look than her seemingly preferred pink dress. White and black-fanned out like a flower. Still, she looked normal.

Road looked down, "Allen…!" She smiled widely, "It so good to see you again, I missed you, you know!"

"I…missed you too." Allen breathed, "But what are you…why are you here? Why are you floating…" He felt a sharp pang in his head.

 _Uncle…?_

 _ **Shh…my nephew…it's alright. Do you remember what I told you before?**_

Lenalee gripped Allen's hand, "Allen, when and where did you meet her?"

"My first mission, in London, why?" Allen answered, "She…she was walking alone and I kept her company because her uncle left her and Master left me. But why does that matter?" Then he looked up, "Road, come down from there. What's wrong with you…your eyes…they look so evil…"

Road closed her eyes, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry Allen…" She opened her eyes again, looking down at him, "I love you, you know that right? We're still friends no matter what." Her skin began to grow darker, almost ashen. Her eyes blinked and suddenly they were gold as stigmata formed on her head.

She took a flying leap from her umbrella, landing on the floor with the upmost grace, "Ladies and gentlemen; the ninth Noah, Road Kamelot has arrived." A door opened from behind her, and Tyki and Wisely walked through.

 _You met one Noah before me…_

"No…Road that person was you…?"

Road giggled, "Lord Millennium, is in search of you!" She sang, "Searching for the heart now, have you heard he news? Maybe you stole it from him, I'll see if it's true!" A hoard of Akuma followed.

"Who is it that has his heart, oh I will find you soon."

With a sweeping gesture, Road giggled, "Attack."

* * *

 **Aaaaand shit hits the fan XD. Please tell me what you think! I must've went through like three different drafts-and they were ALL different. It t'was mess.**


End file.
